Love
by Baby Kim
Summary: Ketika seseorang asing yang tak pernah terbayangkan masuk ke dalam kehidupanmu. Membawa sejuta emosi dan kenangan / Super Junior Official Pair - YeWook / GenderSwitch / Chap 6
1. Chapter 1

Annyeonghaseyooo

I'm back! Hahahahaha

Nyatanya saya tak bisa menahan untuk menarik diri sepenuhnya dari ffn. Kerinduan saya begitu dalam layaknya saya yang merindukan Yesung oppa..

Fic ini hanya prolog. Dengan tema yang sering anda jumpai di fic lain. Karena saya memang suka membuat dengan tema yang biasa-biasa saja. Hahahaha

Saya persembahkan fic ini untuk YeWook Shipper yang haus akan adanya kedua orang itu dalam arsip Screenplay ffn.

Title : Love / Chapter 1

Main Pair : Kim Jongwoon, Kim Ryeowook

Rated : T

Warning : Genderswitch, OoC, typo –maybe?-, umur tidak sesuai, tema umum

Disclaimer : Cast milik dirinya sendiri (namun masih tanggung jawab orang tua dan dibawah naungan Tuhan), Super Junior teken kontrak sama SM Entertainment. Saya hanya pinjam nama dan karakter.

Please Do Not Bashing The Chara!

Thank you

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

"Jadilah pacarku!"

Kim Jongwoon menghentikan langkah kaki lebarnya. Kepalanya menengadah dan melirik malas pada sesosok gadis yang berdiri tegang ditangga depan apartemennya. Leher pria itu bergerak malas kekanan dan kiri. Memberikan sedikit pijatan pada penyangga kepalanya yang lelah. Hembusan nafasnya terdengar berat. Niatnya untuk segera beristirahat setelah menghabiskan hari untuk pemotretan terpaksa tertunda. Matanya yang memerah karena mengantuk menoleh ke depan. Tepat ke arah jam besar yang tertempel di dinding, terhalang pintu masuk gedung apartemennya yang terbuat dari kaca. Lewat tengah malam.

Kembali mata sayu yang lelah itu melirik enggan pada sang gadis. Tersenyum kaku untuk menunjukkan sikap profesionalnya. "Pulanglah. Ini sudah malam. Besok kau sekolah kan?"

Pria itu melangkah seraya mengelus tengkuknya yang terasa terhantam. Namun derap kakinya terhenti karena lengkingan sang gadis yang tak bisa dikatakan pelan kembali menyuarakan permintaannya. Terpaksa Yesung –panggilan pria itu- mengurungkan niat untuk masuk meski pintu kaca otomatis di depannya sudah terbuka. Kembali menghela nafas sebelum membalikkan badan.

"Aku serius." Gadis itu menunduk. "Jadilah pacarku."

Yesung memejamkan matanya sejenak. Kalimat seperti itu sudah tiap hari didengarnya. Satu dari resiko lain karena statusnya sebagai member salah satu boyband negeri ginseng yang sudah cukup lama malang melintang di dunia entertainment. Terlebih-lebih jabatannya sebagai seorang leader. Menyandang nama Super Junior di belakang namanya cukup memberikan efek besar pada kehidupan pria itu. Termasuk dalam kehidupan pribadi yang mana hampir setiap saat menjadi santapan publik. Tak jarang penggemar berlari mengejarnya untuk menyatakan perasaan pada sang idola.

"Lagipula." Gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya. "Aku bukan seorang siswa. Aku sudah bekerja."

Yesung hanya menunjukkan wajah datarnya. Memperhatikan gadis muda yang masih berdiri dengan tegangnya. Gadis itu cukup manis. Badannya tak terlalu tinggi. Wajahnya kecil. Rambutnya yang panjang tertutup topi rajut. Tipe gadis rata-rata Korea.

"Aku benar-benar serius. Aku melihatmu sebagai seorang pria. Seorang Kim Jongwoon. Bukan Yesung Super Junior."

Yesung terdiam. Kalimat itu tak pernah didengarnya. Dari sekian banyak yang menyatakan cinta padanya, semua kata-kata yang terumbar lebih sering mengagungkan keeksisaannya karena profesinya saat ini.

Tak menjawab pernyataan itu berarti akan semakin memperlambat istirahatnya yang tertunda. Mengusap wajahnya yang lelah dan kusut, pria itu menghela nafasnya.

"Begini saja..."

To Be Continue

Yeah..

Ini memang hanya pengenalan. Lagipula saya belum mengetik draftnya secara lengkap. Hehehehe

Sign,

Kiki Hanni

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Annyeonghaseyooo

Hahahaha... Saya maluuuuu... Banget!

Anda sekalian pasti paham dengan kesalahan saya di chap kemaren. Kan?

Yap! Saya salah tulis. Seharusnya chap kemaren itu prolog. Bukan epilog. Hehehehe

Saya benar-benar lupa. Ga ngeh juga. Ngeh-nya ya pas baca review. Wkwkwkwkwk

Memalukan -_-" *pukul jidat

Ah, Yesungdahlah...

Happy Joy Day! ^^

Okay! Gidaehaedo joha, Let's Go!

Title : Love / Chapter 2

Main Pair : Kim Jongwoon, Kim Ryeowook

Other Cast : Shin Donghee, Lee Donghae, Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Youngwoon, OC

Rated : T

Warning : Genderswitch, OoC, typo –maybe?-, umur tidak sesuai, tema umum

Disclaimer : Cast milik dirinya sendiri (namun masih tanggung jawab orang tua dan dibawah naungan Tuhan), Super Junior teken kontrak sama SM Entertainment. Saya hanya pinjam nama dan karakter.

Please Do Not Bashing The Chara!

Thank you

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

Yesung berjalan lambat seraya menyesap minuman kafein yang ada ditangannya hingga habis. Berhenti sesaat untuk membuang kaleng kosong yang baru beberapa menit berada di tangannya itu. Mata hitamnya yang terbalut kacamata berlensa bening menyapu sekeliling lobby kantor manajemennya. Mengedarkan pandangan untuk mencari sang gadis yang semalam menuntutnya untuk menjalin kasih.

Malam itu, lelah yang dirasakannya seakan menghilang. Setelah meminta gadis yang mengenalkan diri sebagai Kim Ryeowook itu untuk menemuinya saat jam makan siang hari ini, Yesung berjalan menuju apartemennya dengan langkah ragu. Kalimat yang diucapkan gadis itu membuatnya berpikir ulang. Jika biasanya pernyataan seperti itu hanya dianggapnya sebagai hasil kerja kerasnya sebagai seorang entertainment, maka itu tak berlaku bagi untaian kata dari Kim Ryeowook. Gadis itu merangkai kalimat yang sanggup membuat Yesung memutuskan untuk membuat janji dan bicara lebih dalam.

Shindong, member Super Junior lain yang lebih dulu sudah memiliki kekasih dipilih Yesung sebagai tempatnya untuk berkonsultasi. Pria gendut yang kini tengah diet itu tertawa keras saat Yesung menanyakan apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk menjawab pernyataan itu.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana, hyung?"

"Huh?"

"Yang aku tahu, tak ada nama Ryeowook dalam jajaran artis muda saat ini. Berarti bisa kusimpulkan dia itu seorang gadis biasa."

Yesung mengangguk. "Ya. Aku juga tak pernah melihatnya sebelum hari ini."

"Mungkin dia hanya penggemarmu, hyung. Kau kan punya banyak penggemar." Shindong menyapukan pembersih wajah di pipinya yang masih terbalut make up. Jika bukan karena coordi noona yang cerewet jika dia tak membersihkan make up, maka Shindong tak akan bersusah payah melakukan perawatan sebelum tidur seperti ini.

"Mungkin. Tapi dia membuatnya berbeda." Yesung mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk kecil. "Dia bilang dia melihatku sebagai Jongwoon, bukan Yesung. Rasanya berbeda, Donghee-ya."

Shindong keluar kamar sesaat sebelum kembali lagi dengan wajah basah yang sudah terbasuh air. "Kau sudah dalam umur yang cukup untuk memiliki kekasih, hyung. Jika kau ingin mencoba, silahkan saja. Toh tak ada salahnya menjalin hubungan dengan orang yang baru kau kenal. Mungkin saja dia seperti Nari. Bisa menerima jadwal kita yang menggila ini meski dia bukan seorang artis. Lagipula, kau harus memikirkan hal lain selain bekerja. Kau workaholic."

Yesung merenung. Memikirkan ucapan Shindong yang tak bisa dikatakannya salah. Nari adalah kekasih Shindong yang masih bertahan bersama pria bermarga Shin itu hingga hampir tahun kelima mereka. Meski kerap ada pertengkaran, tapi hubungan mereka sanggup bertahan selama ini.

Memantapkan pilihannya, pagi tadi saat dalam perjalanan menuju kantor, Yesung bertanya pada managernya. Manager yang sudah bersamanya sejak mereka baru memasuki dunia hiburan itu memberikannya kebebasan memilih. Usia Yesung yang sudah hampir menginjak kepala tiga itu sudah tak layak lagi untuk dilarang menjalin sebuah hubungan. Perusahaan pun tak memberikan aturan untuk melarangnya memiliki kekasih. Hoobaenya yang baru setahun debut saja sudah menggandeng seorang wanita sejak lama. Ingin fokus pada karir adalah alasan yang banyak pekerja hiburan lakukan untuk tak memikirkan masalah percintaan.

"Tapi dia harus mengerti kesibukanmu, Jongwoon-ah." Managernya memberikan nasihat. "Dan jangan karena ini kau juga malah semakin terbebani. Jalani saja sesukamu."

Arah kaki Yesung berjalan menuju sofa besar yang berjejer di sepanjang lobby. Dari kaca satu arah -orang luar tak akan bisa melihat kedalam- yang menjadi dinding lobby, bisa dia lihat penggemar dengan setia menunggu idola mereka keluar dari kantor manajemen. Beberapa adalah penggemar boybandnya, yang lain adalah penggemar hoobae dan sunbaenya dari management yang sama.

Gadis bernama Kim Ryeowook itu berdiri dari duduknya saat melihat Yesung mendekat. Jemarinya saling meremas. Semakin tegang saat Yesung semakin mendekat setelah menyapa beberapa staff yang lewat. Mengambil tempat di depannya, dan menyuruhnya duduk dengan isyarat dagu.

"Kim Ryeowook, namamu?"

Ryeowook mengangguk. "Ne."

"Aku tak bisa berbasa-basi. Mungkin ini terdengar aneh."

Ryeowook memberikan perhatian penuh pada ucapan Yesung.

"Tapi aku tak keberatan jika kita menjalin hubungan."

Yesung hanya tersenyum miring melihat ekspresi gadis itu. Mata Ryeowook terbuka sempurna. Begitu pula mulutnya yang menganga. Sepertinya gadis itu baru kembali ke bumi setelah melayang tinggi saat Yesung memanggilnya.

"Kau mengerti kesibukanku?"

Gadis itu mengangguk.

"Jadi mungkin hubungan kita tak bisa seperti pasangan umum lainnya."

Wajah Ryeowook merona. "Ne. Aku tahu."

"Dan lagi aku tak mau jika hubungan kita tersebar ke media." Pria itu menyandarkan punggungnya. "Mungkin kau boleh memberitahukannya dengan beberapa orang saja. Dan itu harus dengan izinku. Aku juga akan memberitahukan hubungan kita hanya pada beberapa orang saja. Member dan managerku."

Kembali anggukan yang Ryeowook berikan. "Baiklah."

"Kau bilang melihatku sebagai Jongwoon, benar?" Yesung merasa geli. Entah kenapa pembicaraan mereka malah terkesan seperti wawancara kerja.

"Ne." Ryeowook menyamankan duduknya yang sedari tadi menegang. "Aku mencoba melihatmu bukan karena kau seorang entertain, Jongwoon-ssi."

Yesung berjengit mendengar panggilan itu. Disaat semua orang memanggilnya oppa, gadis ini memilih panggilan formal untuknya. Tapi hal itu tak perlu dipermasalahkan.

"Kau bekerja?"

"Ya. Aku bekerja sebagai pengajar di salah satu bimbingan belajar. Tapi aku ditugaskan untuk mengajar anak-anak yang ada di rumah sakit."

Yesung mengernyit. Dia tak pernah mendengar yang seperti ini sebelumnya. "Maksudmu?"

"Tempatku bekerja memiliki hubungan kerja dengan rumah sakit anak-anak. Jadi aku ditugaskan untuk menjadi tenaga pengajar disana. Beberapa anak yang dirawat kehilangan waktu belajar selama di rumah sakit."

Yesung mengangguk mengerti. "Jam kerjamu?"

"Setiap hari. Dari pagi hingga siang. Tapi karena itu rumah sakit anak-anak, kadang aku membantu disana. Jadi aku pulang sore."

"Orang tuamu?"

"Orang tuaku tidak disini. Aku tinggal di Seoul sendiri."

"Oh."

Merasa sudah cukup, Yesung berdiri. Mereka masih bisa bertemu lain waktu. "Aku harus kembali latihan. Kau pulanglah."

"Bisakah kita bertukar nomor telpon?"

Yesung terdiam.

"Itu hal yang wajar jika kita sedang menjalin hubungan, kan?" Ryeowook terlihat ragu-ragu.

Memang tak salah jika Ryeowook meminta nomor telponnya. Toh mereka sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Kekasih?

Yesung tak yakin. Dia bahkan tak merasakan apa-apa ketika bersama Ryeowook. Untuk saat ini.

Berpikir sebentar, Yesung menggeleng. Dia bahkan baru dua kali bertemu Ryeowook. Semalam dan siang ini. Bagaimana mungkin dia dengan semudah itu memberikan nomor telpon pribadinya?

"Kau tak mau?" Ryeowook terlihat kecewa karena Yesung menggeleng.

"Akan kuberikan padamu. Tapi bukan sekarang."

"Lalu kapan? Bagaimana aku bisa menghubungimu?"

"Kau tak perlu terlalu sering mengubungiku. Jika aku sibuk belum tentu aku bisa membalas pesan atau mengangkat telponmu." Yesung tersenyum kecil melihat Ryeowook hanya menampakkan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi. Merasa ucapannya terkesan kejam, Yesung melanjutkan. "Berusahalah menemuiku. Jika kau tak sibuk, sempatkan untuk bertemu denganku setiap hari. Kau kekasihku kan?"

Wajah datar Ryeowook perlahan berubah. Menjadi lebih ekspresif dengan senyum tipis dan rona merah disekitar pipinya. "Dimana aku bisa bertemu denganmu? Belum tentu kan kau ada dikantor setiap hari?"

"Itu tugasmu untuk mencari tahu jadwalku, Ryeowookie."

.

.

Pria gendut itu merapikan kemeja putihnya. Mengintip sesaat sebelum onstage untuk sebuah acara musik. Meski ini bukan acara live, namun untuk recording diperlukan beberapa kali take dan waktu yang tak sedikit untuk mendapatkan penampilan yang bagus. Tersenyum lebar, pria itu menoleh kebelakang dan menyikut pria lain yang tengah meniup lensa kacamata hitamnya.

"Hyung, yang itu?"

Yesung menyangkutkan kacamatanya diatas kepala, lalu ikut mengintip. "Hm. Yang memakai baju biru muda."

Yesung tersenyum kecil. Ryeowook benar-benar mematuhinya untuk bertemu. Beberapa kali Yesung melihat Ryeowook di kerumunan penggemar yang menanti penampilan mereka. Di lain waktu, gadis itu ikut menunggu di depan kantor meski hanya untuk melihatnya lewat. Ryeowook tak boleh masuk. Tentu saja. Pengecualian untuk pertemuan saat keduanya memutuskan untuk menjalin kasih. Yesung sudah menitipkan pesan pada resepsionis dan security.

"Cantik." Shindong kembali mengintip. "Pantas kau tak menolaknya, hyung."

Sikutan diterima oleh sang pria tambun itu di pinggangnya. "Aku menerimanya bukan karena itu, kau tahu?"

Shindong terkekeh. Menoleh kebelakang pada beberapa pria lain yang tengah berbincang. Lalu berbisik pelan agar tak menarik perhatian pada salah satu pria. "Hei, Kangin hyung!"

Pria lain yang tengah menata ulang rambut pendeknya itu menoleh. Memberikan tatapan bertanya karena baru saja dipanggil.

"Mau lihat pacar Yesung hyung? Kemari." Shindong tertawa kecil seraya menggerakkan tangannya. Meminta Kangin agar mendekat. Tak hanya Kangin, pria lain disekitar sana pun mulai bergerak.

"Mana? Mana?"

Yesung berdecih pelan melihat teman-temannya berebut mengambil tempat di pinggir stage. Pria itu tersingkir dan berjalan mundur. Tertawa kecil sebelum akhirnya ikut mengintip seperti yang temannya lakukan. Manik hitamnya tak henti menatap sang gadis yang tengah melirik ke arah panggung. Berharap bisa menemukan Yesung di gelapnya ruangan. Diantara staf yang berlalu lalang merapikan panggung.

Usaha gadis itu tak sia-sia saat manik coklat tuanya bertabrakan dengan mata hitam kembar milik Yesung. Pria itu tersenyum saat dengan isyarat tangan dan mimik wajah Ryeowook mengucapkan semangat untuknya.

"Hwaiting!"

Godaan berseru riuh dibalik punggung Yesung. Kyuhyun dan Siwon bersiul-siul heboh. Kangin dan Shindong tertawa. Donghae berjalan menjauh seraya mengomel saat tak menemukan kekasihnya ditengah penonton yang tak henti-hentinya memanggil mereka. Tak lama terdengar suara pria berwajah tampan itu yang tengah berbicara di telpon. "Ya! Hyukkie-ya! Eoddiya? Kau tak datang?"

Tak tega Yesung membiarkan kekasihnya hanya terdiam menunggunya untuk tampil. Gadis itu sudah terlalu sering menunggu untuk bertemu dengannya langsung. Oleh karenanya, Yesung menitipkan secarik pesan pada salah satu staf. Akan sangat beresiko jika dia sendiri yang menghampiri Ryeowook.

Bisa Yesung lihat gadis itu mengangguk setelah membaca pesan yang ditulisnya. Hati kecil pria itu bertanya, benarkah yang dia lakukan ini? Bahkan perasaan yang dibutuhkan oleh setiap pasangan dalam menjalin hubungan pun Yesung belum mendapatkannya pada diri sang gadis. Semua yang dia lakukan hanyalah sikap yang umum orang lakukan pada pasangannya.

Lampu sudah dihidupkan. Satu persatu Yesung dan member lain mengisi tempat di panggung. Sedikit berinteraksi dengan penonton sebelum akhirnya pengambilan gambar dimulai. Yesung tahu Ryeowook tak pernah melepaskan pandangan dari dirinya. Beberapa kali member lain pun mengerlingnya dan Ryeowook bergantian. Berniat menggoda. Namun Yesung tak ambil pusing. Ketika lagu habis, dengan isyarat dagu Yesung meminta Ryeowook pergi.

Pria muda itu tengah berbincang dengan salah satu staf acara musik ketika gadis yang ditungguinya datang. Terengah-engah karena Yesung meminta Ryeowook memutar melewati pintu belakang. Akan menjadi sangat heboh jika Ryeowook melenggang masuk melewati backstage. Selain tak semua orang bisa memiliki akses, keberadaan seorang gadis diantara mereka tentu akan menimbulkan kecurigaan. Oleh karena itu Yesung menjemput dipintu belakang agar dia bisa dengan mudah meminta izin pada staf acara.

"Kau sudah lama?" Yesung tersenyum sesaat kemudian berjalan masuk melewati lorong panjang yang sibuk. Orang-orang lewat dengan berbagai properti dan artis yang berlari-lari mengejar jadwal pertunjukan yang ketat. Diliriknya Ryeowook yang berjalan di belakangnya agar tak tersesat.

"Tidak juga." Ryeowook sedikit menyingkir saat salah satu coordi melewatinya terburu-buru dengan koper besar. "Aku berusaha mendapatkan kursi depan agar bisa melihat penampilan kalian."

"Berarti kau sudah lama." Yesung berbelok di salah satu persimpangan. Kemudian menoleh ke belakang. "Kau mau membohongiku? Mendapat kursi depan itu sulit."

Ryeowook meringis. "Mungkin aku terlalu sibuk berebut kursi sampai tak sadar kalau aku sudah lama." Gadis itu mengangkat pergelangan tangannya dan menatap jam tangan berwarna ungunya. "Ah, ya. Aku datang sekitar 2 jam yang lalu."

"Kau ini." Yesung menyentil pelan kening Ryeowook. "Benar-benar ingin melihatku ya?"

Gadis manis itu merengut. "Kau yang memintaku untuk menemuimu, Jongwoon-ssi."

Yesung terkekeh. Membuka salah satu pintu dan memberikan ruang agar Ryeowook bisa lewat. "Masuklah."

Gadis dengan topi rajut itu melangkah masuk. Terkesima saat melihat seisi ruangan. Para member yang tengah beristirahat melambaikan tangan padanya. Shindong berseru heboh karena dialah yang paling ingin menemui Ryeowook.

"Ryeowook-ssi! Kemari!" Shindong berseru riang.

Ryeowook menoleh ke belakang menatap Yesung. Pria itu menggerakkan dagunya tanda memperbolehkan Ryeowook untuk mendekat.

Gadis itu tersenyum ramah seraya membungkuk. "Annyeonghaseyo. Kim Ryeowook imnida."

"Ah, ne ne. Diakah, Jongwoonie?" Seorang pria yang terlihat lebih tua mengerling jenaka. Mengulurkan tangan pada Ryeowook untuk bersalaman.

"Ne." Yesung duduk di salah satu sofa dan menepuk tempat disampingnya. Meminta Ryeowook untuk duduk. "Dia managerku, Ryeowookie."

Ryeowook mengangguk tanpa melepas senyumnya. Bergantian member lain mengenalkan diri. Mengobrol ringan untuk saling mengakrabkan diri.

Perlahan, diliriknya Yesung yang tak banyak ikut perbincangan. Yesung memang terkesan dingin dan pendiam. Namun Ryeowook yakin dia pribadi yang hangat. Pria itu tengah membolak-balikkan beberapa kertas yang Ryeowook tak tahu apa isinya. Sesekali kening Yesung mengernyit, lalu diikuti dengan anggukan. Hanya Shindong yang menemaninya berbincang. Kangin dan manager pergi entah kemana. Donghae dan Siwon sibuk sendiri dengan ponsel mereka. Kyuhyun terlihat tengah menikmati cemilan yang disediakan staf seraya membaca komik.

"Kau suka anak-anak ya?" Shindong bertanya saat Ryeowook menceritakan pekerjaannya.

"Mereka lucu, oppa." Ryeowook tersenyum.

Yesung terdiam. Dengan mudahnya Ryeowook memanggil Shindong dengan panggilan akrab seperti itu, sedangkan Ryeowook memanggilnya dengan panggilan formal.

"Kau benar. Mereka memang lucu."

Keduanya tertawa.

"Hei."

Ryeowook menoleh saat Yesung menyenggol lengannya. Shindong yang merasakan keduanya butuh perbincangan pribadi segera memisahkan diri.

"Hm?" Kini perhatian Ryeowook tertuju pada Yesung.

"Kau sudah memberitahu siapa saja?" Yesung menunjuk dirinya dan Ryeowook. "Tentang kita?"

"Ah, itu." Ryeowook mengangguk-angguk. "Aku belum mengatakannya dengan siapapun. Tapi mungkin aku akan memberitahukannya dengan dua temanku."

"Siapa?" Yesung mengulurkan tangannya. "Kau punya foto mereka?"

"Kau harus tahu wajah mereka juga?" Ryeowook berdecih. Lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya dari tas kecil yang dibawanya. Menyentuh layarnya lalu menunjukkannya pada Yesung. "Yang ini namanya Kim Kibum."

Seorang gadis berkacamata dengan rambut lurus hitam panjang terlihat tersenyum kearah kamera. Dibelakangnya pohon sakura yang tengah mekar menjadi background foto.

"Dia tinggal di gedung yang sama denganku. Aku menyewa sebuah flat. Dia tetangga flatku. Masih kuliah tapi bekerja paruh waktu juga di sebuah supermarket dekat flat kami."

Yesung mengangguk. "Manis juga."

Ryeowook berdecak. "Kau mengatakan seseorang manis di depan kekasihmu?"

Yesung tertawa. "Dilihat dari tampang, dia memang manis, Ryeowookie."

"Ne ne ne." Ryeowook terlihat acuh lalu merebut kembali ponselnya. Menggerakkan sesaat lalu menyerahkannya pada Yesung. "Yang itu Lee Sungmin. Kami berkenalan di rumah sakit tempatku mengajar. Dia perawat disana."

"Aku bisa lihat. Dia memakai pakaian suster." Yesung mengembalikan ponsel Ryeowook.

"Aku kan hanya memeperjelas. Kau sensitif sekali sih." Ryeowook menendang angin dengan kesal.

"Kau tak tahu aku ini sensitif? Nah, kenapa kau menyukaiku? Jawab." Yesung melipat kedua tangannya dan menatap Ryeowook seraya menaikkan alis.

"Aku sudah bilang aku melihatmu sebagai Kim Jongwoon. Aku hanya menyukaimu. Aku ingin lebih dekat denganmu. Lagipula banyak fans yang mengidolakanmu mengatakan hal baik tentangmu." Ryeowook memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku sweaternya. Udara cukup dingin dan ac di ruangan itu menyala dengan suhu rendah.

"Memangnya fans bilang apa tentangku?"

"Kau ramah, tampan-"

"Aku memang tampan." Yesung menyentuh dagunya. "Kau juga mengakuinya kan?"

Decakan kembali Ryeowook berikan. "Hanya orang tak waras yang mungkin bilang kau jelek."

Yesung tertawa. Gadis ini memang berbeda. Disaat semua gadis akan memujanya dengan pandangan malu-malu, Ryeowook malah bicara dengannya seakan-akan mereka adalah sahabat lama yang penuh dengan ejekan dan candaan.

"Banyak artis diluar sana yang lebih tampan dari pada aku." Yesung masih tertawa. Menggoda Ryeowook bisa menjadi semenyenangkan ini.

"Ya, kau benar." Ryeowook memasang wajah menyesal yang dibuat-buat. "Seharusnya aku meminta Lee Min Ho atau Song Jong Ki untuk menjadi kekasihku. Atau mungkin Kim Soo Hyun? Lee Sung Gi?"

Yesung mengacak rambut Ryeowook. Terlalu bersemangat hingga topi rajut yang dikenakan gadis itu terlepas. Membuat Ryeowook berdecak kesal karena rambut panjangnya terlihat berantakan.

"Mereka terlalu tampan untukmu." Kembali Yesung mengacak surai kecoklatan itu. "Babo."

"Ughh... Menyebalkan."

Pembicaraan mereka mengalir begitu saja. Saling bercanda dan melontarkan ejekan-ejekan yang membuat Yesung tak pernah berhenti tersenyum. Diakuinya Ryeowook gadis yang menyenangkan. Dia memberikan perhatian penuh pada lawan bicaranya. Membuat Yesung merasa begitu dihargai karena Ryeowook selalu menatapnya ramah. Manik gadis itu berbinar.

Hingga manager dan Kangin masuk kembali ke ruangan meminta mereka untuk berkemas karena akan pulang. Waktu sudah menunjukkan hampir tengah malam.

"Aku duluan. Eunhyuk sudah menungguku diluar." Donghae mengambil jaket dan memakai tas ranselnya seraya berjalan menuju pintu.

"Kau punya jadwal besok, Donghae-ya. Jangan pulang terlalu malam." Manager memperingatkan. Dijawab lambaian tangan oleh pria berwajah tampan itu.

"Ah, ya. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu." Ryeowook beranjak dari duduknya.

"Pulang dengan kami saja, Ryeowook-ah." Shindong memberikan tawaran. "Ini sudah malam. Kau pulang dengan apa?"

"Mungkin, taxi?" Pandangan gadis itu terlihat tak meyakinkan. "Aku kesini dengan taxi tadi."

"Dengan kami saja." Yesung ikut berdiri dan memasang topi rajut Ryeowook yang sempat terlepas. "Shindong benar. Ini sudah malam. Aku tak mau terjadi apa-apa denganmu."

"Mmm... Apa tak apa-apa?" Ryeowook merona mendapati jemari Yesung sesekali menyentuh pipinya. Meski tak sengaja.

"Tentu saja." Yesung berjalan mendahului. "Ayo."

Di dalam mobil, tak banyak yang Ryeowook lakukan. Yesung pun tak memperlihatkan tanda-tanda akan mengajaknya berbicara. Pria itu terlihat begitu lelah. Seperti member lain yang juga terdiam. Memilih untuk memejamkan mata seraya mendengarkan lagu atau sekedar menikmati pemandangan malam Seoul.

"Disebelah sana, Manager-nim." Ryeowook menunjuk sebuah gedung yang tak terlalu tinggi di antara rumah penduduk. Sepanjang jalan tak banyak orang yang berlalu lalang. Kedai-kedai pun tinggal beberapa yang berpengunjung. "Di pertigaan nanti belok kiri."

"Kemarikan ponselmu." Yesung yang duduk disebelah Ryeowook mengulurkan tangannya. Mengetik beberapa nomor di ponsel ungu gadis itu. "Aku sudah menyimpan nomor ponselku. Hubungi aku."

"Baiklah." Ryeowook kembali menyimpan ponselnya kedalam tas kecilnya. Mengancingkan sweaternya dan bersiap untuk turun.

"Berhenti disini saja, Manager-nim." Pinta Ryeowook sopan pada Manager yang menjadi supir mobil.

"Belum sampai flatmu, Ryeowook-ssi." Manager terlihat bingung namun tetap menepi. Memandang keluar dan menunjuk gedung flat Ryeowook yang sudah terlihat meski masih berjarak beberapa rumah lagi.

"Ada temanku." Ryeowook menunjuk salah satu dari sedikit orang yang berjalan di trotoar. Lalu menoleh pada Yesung. "Ada Kibummie. Aku pulang dengannya saja, Jongwoon-ssi."

"Hm." Yesung mengintip dari jendela. Seorang gadis dengan kantung kertas berisi beberapa barang belanjaan terlihat berjalan cepat dibawah lampu jalan. "Dia dari mana?"

"Baru pulang bekerja di supermarket." Ryeowook membuka pintu mobil dan keluar. Menunduk untuk mengucapkan terima kasih dan berpamitan pada member lain yang melambai kearahnya. "Gamsahamnida, Manager-nim. Selamat malam."

"Ne. Hati-hati." Manager memberi ucapan perpisahan.

"Salam untuk temanmu, Ryeowook-ssi." Kyuhyun berseru jahil. Yang diikuti oleh Siwon. "Salam dariku juga ya!"

Ryeowook terkekeh. Lalu tersenyum pada Yesung. "Aku pulang dulu, Jongwoon-ssi."

"Panggil aku oppa." Yesung meminta. "Jangan terlalu formal, Ryeowookie."

Yesung tersenyum tipis mendapati rona kemerahan di pipi Ryeowook. Begitu lucu hingga Yesung ingin mencubitnya. Mobil kembali berjalan. Meninggalkan Ryeowook yang berlari kecil menyusul Kibum.

"Dia gadis yang baik, Jongwoon-ah." Manager membelokkan mobil ke kanan. "Kurasa dia cocok denganmu."

"Hm. Semoga saja." Yesung bergumam. Menutupi rasa di hatinya yang merasa nyaman dengan keberadaan Ryeowook. Yesung memang tak menolak. Namun itu semata-mata karena Yesung menyukainya karena Ryeowook terasa bagai seorang adik perempuan untuknya.

To Be Continue

Saya mau tanya, ShinNari itu aslinya udah berapa lama ya? Saya nebak aja nih bikin 5 tahun. Yah, anggap saja begitu ya *saling memaklumi akan ketidaksempurnaan

Yang minta naik rated, puasa cuy. Saya juga maunya pake yang kaya gitu. Tapi ntar lah. Wkwkwkwk *yadong merajalela

Tumben kan ya saya update cepet? Iya dong. Menebus kesalahan *masih aja diinget. Hahaha

Mengenai status saya yang hiatus, saya mau cerita dikit. Saya sedang pulkam kerumah orang tua (selama ini saya anak kosan di pulau lain. Hehe). Nah, kami tinggal di tempat yang sangat asri namun sedikit jauh dari keramaian. Saya punya modem (tepatnya punya babeh saya) yang terkadang sinyalnya hilang datang berganti bagai abs Kyuhyun yang belum jelas keberadaannya itu. Alias antara ada dan tiada.

Oleh karena itu, saya memutuskan semi hiatus. Karena jika sinyal sedang oke, saya mungkin bisa publish. Tapi jika sinyal sedang ngajak berantem, saya emoh nyari masalah.

Ini saya jujur loh. Saya ga suka bohong karena bohong itu dosa *semua orang juga tau kali ki..

Maklumin aja ya karena saya anak desa :)

Ah ya, silahkan panggil saya Kiki, Chingu, Saeng-ie, atau Eonnie. Saya 91 line. Saya merasa lebih nyaman seperti itu daripada dipanggil author. Atau kaya kak Piyooo yang manggil saya Baby. Berasa saya sangat muda. Wkwkwkwk. Makasih kakaaakk :D

Saya thanks to : PurpleAddict, Greycells Lya, hyukxian, Anik0405, tarry24792, Vowie, LQ, sushimakipark, SarangRyeong9, lailatul. magfiroh. 16, cartwightelfsuju. shawolshinee, Shim Yeonhae, hindygme, yensianx, fieeloving13, wonnie, hideyatsutinielf, ayukssnt, Heldamagnae, adeismaya, Ai Rin Lee, Yulia CloudSomnia, Veeclouds, Chocho, Anissa Lee13, piyooo, Kirefa, R'Rin4869, thiefhanie. fhaa, Haneul kim, Hima Sakusa-chan, jung hyo ra, Freaky Virus, Guest 7/9/13, hanazawa kay, Yuzuki Chaeri, cloud prince, dwiihae, Yelop324, L'Affect, wooks, FikaClouds, EternalClouds2421, Ryeona, chaerashin, jongwookie, meidi96, dyahYWS, Guest 7/9/13, and meyy.

Maaf untuk nama yang tidak tercantum dan salah penulisan nama.

Salam kenal untuk semua reader dan reviewer baru. Terima kasih.

Terima kasih juga untuk yang sudah memfavoritkan dan memfollow.

Chingudeul jjang...! ^^

Sign,

Kiki Hanni

Review?


	3. Chapter 3

Annyeonghaseyooo

Apa saya sudah terlalu lama ga muncul? Hehehehe

Meski kerangka cerita dalam draft kasar sudah saya buat, tapi ternyata untuk menuangkannya dalam tulisan yang rapi dan enak dibaca itu cukup sulit. Haha

Okay! Gidaehaedo joha, Let's Go!

Title : Love / Chapter 3

Main Pair : Kim Jongwoon, Kim Ryeowook

Other Cast : Shin Donghee, Choi Siwon, Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae, OC

Rated : T

Warning : Genderswitch, OoC, typo –maybe?-, umur tidak sesuai, tema umum

Disclaimer : Cast milik dirinya sendiri (namun masih tanggung jawab orang tua dan dibawah naungan Tuhan), Super Junior teken kontrak sama SM Entertainment. Saya hanya pinjam nama dan karakter.

Love Recipe milik Clazziquai Project

Please Do Not Bashing The Chara!

Thank you

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

"Fighting oppa!"

"Terima kasih."

Yesung memberikan senyum terbaiknya sembari membalas ucapan semangat dari penggemarnya lewat gerakan tangan mengepal yang sama.

Sore ini beberapa member termasuk Yesung tengah melakukan fanmeeting di salah satu cafe. Mentari bersinar hangat masuk melewati jendela kaca besar yang menjadi dinding cafe menambah suasana akrab yang terjadi antara idola dan penggemar itu.

Yesung duduk diujung meja. Menjadi member terakhir yang memberikan apresiasinya pada penggemar yang duduk mengelilingi meja. Cafe itu sengaja disewa untuk mengadakan fanmeeting ini. Acara yang sengaja diadakan untuk merayakan hari jadi cafe itu berdiri.

Yesung menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi seraya menghela nafas lelah. Saat ini mereka tinggal menikmati santapan sore dan beramah tamah. Sepiring cake dengan krim diatasnya terlihat menggoda diletakkan ditengah-tengah meja. Setelahnya piring-piring berisi hidangan lain mulai mengambil posisi. Siwon sudah mengambil bagiannya. Pria itu beranjak lalu duduk disalah satu meja penggemar yang tersipu malu melihat lelaki berdimple itu memilih duduk bersama mereka.

"Siwon benar-benar pintar mengambil hati wanita." Donghae mengambil sepotong cake coklat. Menaruhnya di piring kecil dan menyuapkannya pelan ke dalam mulut. Melihat Siwon yang tengah tertawa dengan beberapa gadis yang gugup sekaligus senang didekatnya.

Yesung terkekeh. "Biarkan saja. Dia memang seperti itu."

Donghae melanjutkan kunyahannya. Mengedarkan pandangan seraya memasang wajah tampannya sebaik mungkin.

Sengaja Yesung tak mengambil snack sorenya. Segelas kopi hitam dirasa cukup untuk menemaninya menikmati suasana sore dari balik jendela. Pohon maple yang ditanam disisi jalan untuk memberikan keteduhan memberikan kesan hangat. Pria itu memejamkan matanya sejenak. Membiarkan beberapa blitz kamera mengabadikan moment ketenangannya.

Manik hitam itu kembali terlihat. Menyeruput kopinya sekali lagi lalu menjauhkan pandangannya melewati jendela.

Diseberang jalan, Yesung melihatnya. Gadis itu memakai topi hitam bundar diatas kepalanya. Tertawa lepas hingga mampu membuat Yesung ikut tersenyum. Duduk di kedai snack pinggir jalan dengan seporsi toppoki disalah satu tangannya. Makanan ringan itu sesekali disuapkannya. Meski tak menyudahi senyum dan ekspresi ceria di wajahnya.

Pandangan Yesung bergeser. Seorang gadis lain yang menjadi teman bicara sang gadis bertopi hitam tengah merapikan kepangan longgar rambutnya yang disampirkan ke samping bahu. Anak rambutnya bergoyang pelan tertiup angin.

Pria itu mengambil ponselnya dari dalam saku. Mengetik beberapa kalimat dan meletakkan ponsel itu diatas meja setelah mengirimkan pesan.

Gadis bertopi hitam yang sedari tadi diperhatikannya terlihat merogoh saku celana jeans panjangnya. Membaca sederet kalimat yang tertera dilayar ponsel sentuhnya.

Yesung tersenyum melihat sang gadis mengedarkan pandangan dengan tatapan bingung. Balasan pesan segera diterimanya.

'_Darimana oppa tahu aku sedang makan toppoki?'_

Berdecak kecil Yesung membacanya. Balasan pesan itu sama sekali tak menjawab pertanyaannya mengenai rasa dari makanan ringan itu.

'_Aku di cafe seberang jalan. Didepanmu.'_

Selanjutnya sang gadis langsung mendongak. Mencari-cari keberadaannya. Yesung mengangkat tangan sesaat. Gadis itu tersenyum. Setelahnya ponselnya yang diletakkan diatas meja kembali bergetar.

'_Apa yang oppa lakukan disana?'_

"Aku menyuruhmu mengetahui jadwalku. Kenapa kau malah bertanya seperti ini." Gumaman kecil terlontar seiring dengan gerakan lincah jemarinya diatas layar ponsel.

'_Aku sedang fanmeeting. Ada Donghae dan Siwon juga disini. Kenapa kau bisa tak tahu? Kau tak mengikuti jadwalku?'_

Gadis itu tertawa. Tawa yang terlihat begitu ringan tanpa beban. Membuat Yesung sama sekali tak bosan melihatnya. Memberikan asupan semangat setiap kali melihat senyum sang gadis.

'_Aku terlalu sibuk bekerja sampai dengan lupa jadwalmu, oppa.'_

Sesekali Yesung mendongak dan memberikan senyum ramahnya pada penggemar yang duduk tak jauh dari mejanya. Tak mungkin dia mengabaikan keramaian disekitarnya. Meski saat ini yang diinginkannya hanya berdua dengan ponselnya. Mengetik beberapa kalimat yang sekiranya bisa membuatnya melupakan sejenak kerasnya dunia.

'_Siapa yang bersamamu? Sungmin?'_

Gadis itu menyenggol lengan gadis disebelahnya. Membisikkan beberapa kata hingga membuat sang gadis berkepang membelalak tak percaya. Kedua gadis itu menatapnya dengan senyum pada gadisnya dan tatapan tak percaya pada temannya.

Yesung mengangkat tangannya dan melambai. Selanjutnya tertawa kecil melihat teman kekasihnya yang menunduk malu seraya mencubit pelan lengan gadisnya.

Pria itu kembali mengetikkan pesan di ponsel. Mengirimkannya dan membiarkan pandangannya terpaku pada objek di seberang jalan. Dimana kekasihnya dengan wajah yang merona menyerahkan ponselnya pada sang teman. Perawat muda itu membaca pesan sesaat. Selanjutnya mengangguk kuat dan menggoda gadis bertopi bundar itu dengan semangat.

'_Tolong jaga Ryeowook untukku.'_

.

.

Keempatnya memasuki restoran dengan langkah santai. Sang pria yang berjalan didepan dengan setia menunggu ketiga gadis yang terlihat berjalan gugup.

"Oh, ayolah, Ryeowookie. Kau pernah bertemu mereka."

Yesung menggamit lengan gadis bertubuh mungil itu. Meletakkan kedua tangan di bahu Ryeowook lalu mendorongnya dari belakang. "Ini bukan pertama kalinya kan?"

"Ya." Lirih Ryeowook. Suaranya begitu kecil hingga Yesung harus mendekatkan telinganya. "Tapi sekarang kan bukan hanya kalian saja yang berkumpul."

"Hanya ada beberapa teman selain member." Yesung masih saja mendorong bahu kekasihnya dari belakang. Lalu menoleh kebelakang sesaat untuk memastikan Sungmin dan Kibum masih mengikuti langkahnya. "Setidaknya kau harus mengenal beberapa temanku."

Keempatnya masuk kesebuah ruangan besar. Ryeowook menarik nafasnya. Yesung tahu itu. Gerakan bahu gadis itu begitu terasa di tangannya. Terkikik Yesung melihatnya. Kekasihnya begitu gugup.

Ternyata apa yang dibayangkan Ryeowook tak semenyeramkan yang terjadi. Selain member dan manager, orang lain yang duduk mengelilingi meja hanyalah dua orang. Dua pria yang Ryeowook kenal sebagai Yunho dan Changmin.

"Kau terkejut?" Yesung berbisik.

Ryeowook menggeleng. "Tidak."

Kekehan kecil pria itu terdengar begitu dekat di telinga Ryeowook. "Karena itu aku memintamu mengajak Sungmin dan Kibum. Kurasa keberadaan mereka berdua bisa membuatmu merasa lebih nyaman."

Sapaan khas dari Shindong terdengar ceria seperti biasa. Pria bertubuh tambun itu menarik kursi disebelahnya untuk meminta Ryeowook duduk. Sesekali kalimat menggoda pria itu lontarkan untuk kedua wanita lain yang datang bersama Ryeowook.

Yesung memisahkan diri. Menghampiri manager yang duduk diujung meja. Berbincang singkat mengenai kegiatan mereka seharian ini dan untuk beberapa hari kedepan. Pria itu sesekali menoleh pada kekasihnya. Bernafas lega setidaknya tiga gadis yang dibawanya itu terlihat baik-baik saja dengan obrolan bersama teman-temannya.

Ryeowook mengangguk-angguk dan memberikan perhatian pada Shindong yang tengah berbicara. Pria itu menjelaskan bahwa ini hanyalah salah satu bentuk kebersamaan mereka. Tak ada acara istimewa. Mereka memang sering berkumpul di salah satu restoran dan makan bersama. Lagipula malam ini adalah kesempatan untuk saling berbincang karena mulai besok belum tentu mereka akan bertemu. Perusahaan memberikan kesempatan beristirahat selama seminggu penuh. Kelonggaran yang rutin diberikan setiap beberapa bulan sekali.

Ryeowook melirik keujung meja. Dimana ketiga pria termasuk kekasihnya tengah berbicara dengan raut wajah yang serius. Meski tak sampai membuat ketiga orang itu dalam suasana tegang.

"Aku ingin bertanya." Siwon meminum air mineralnya hingga habis sebelum menyuapkan sepotong daging bakar. "Apa ini tak terlalu beresiko, hyung? Jika kau menerima orang asing sebagai kekasihmu?"

Yesung melihat Ryeowook sesaat sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Siwon. "Tentu saja beresiko."

"Lalu kenapa masih kau lanjutkan?"

Dihelanya nafas sejenak. "Kita pria normal, Siwon. Ada kalanya butuh seseorang untuk membantu melewati kerasnya hidup."

Manager mengangguk.

"Mengesampingkan status kita di dunia hiburan, aku sama seperti orang lain yang menyukai tantangan. Ryeowook adalah hal baru dalam hidupku. Bukan berarti aku tak menyukai Ryeowook. Tapi sesekali aku ingin mencoba. Tidak dalam artian yang tak bagus. Menerima seseorang yang baru dan mengenalnya secara perlahan hingga lapisan terdalam mungkin lebih menarik jika dibandingkan dengan seseorang yang sudah lama kau kenal."

Siwon diam.

"Ryeowook baik dan menyenangkan. Aku suka. Dia cukup bisa menempatkan diri untuk tak mengganggu dan mengerti keadaanku." Ditepuknya bahu pria bermarga Choi itu. "Mungkin pendapat kita berbeda. Aku tak memintamu untuk mengerti. Tapi bagiku, kita tak akan tahu sebelum mencoba."

Manager yang sedari tadi terdiam menyuarakan pendapatnya. "Kita memang harus selalu berhati-hati. Tapi sejauh ini, Ryeowook selalu terbuka dan tak menyembunyikan sesuatu yang mencurigakan. Berpikir positif tentang seseorang bisa membawa kedamaian dalam hidupmu. Jika kau terus menganggap orang baru sebagai orang yang bisa melukaimu, kau akan hidup dalam ketakutan. Tak semua orang seperti itu dan kau tak perlu menjadi orang yang terus mencurigai orang lain."

"Ah, hyung." Siwon mengernyit kesal. "Aku tak seperti itu. Aku hanya bertanya. Kenapa kalian menganggapku seburuk itu?"

Manager dan Yesung tertawa.

"Bukan begitu. Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang ingin kau tahu atas pertanyaanmu itu. Jika kau diposisi Ryeowook, tak enak rasanya jika kau dinilai jahat oleh orang yang tak mengenalmu dengan baik." Manager menyodorkan sebotol soju kehadapan Siwon. "Minumlah. Jangan karena kata-kata kami berdua membuatmu kesal. Kita punya tamu disini."

"Ne." Yesung menyuapkan sepotong pancake ke mulut pria tampan itu. Menyeringai jahil melihat Siwon yang mencebikkan bibir karena kesal. Berniat menggoda pria yang dijuluki Mr. Perfect oleh banyak orang itu.

"Mungkin saja kau ingin mencoba sepertiku? Dengan salah satu teman Ryeowook mungkin? Setahuku, dua wanita disana belum ada yang memiliki."

"Ah, Hyung!"

.

.

"Sebentar."

Pria berkaos rumahan dengan warna hijau lumut itu menepuk kedua pipinya sendiri. Indra penglihatannya yang terbuka dengan terpaksa membuatnya tak bebas melihat. Mata yang sipit itu semakin mengecil saat sinar-sinar matahari yang bahkan sudah melewati tengah hari beberapa jam lalu, menembus pertahanan kokohnya untuk memasuki retina matanya.

Kembali suara dentingan bel menggaung di seisi apartemen. Yesung semakin mempercepat jalannya yang tertatih karena mengantuk. Melirik sebentar kearah jam dinding di ruang tengah.

3.25 pm.

Pintu itu terbuka. Menampakkan seorang gadis berdiri dengan menjinjing kantung plastik. Yesung tersenyum lemah. Tahu akan kedatangan orang yang ditunggunya.

"Oppa baru bangun?" Ryeowook masuk kedalam apartemen dan menunggu Yesung menutup pintu.

"Hm." Pria itu tersenyum dengan wajahnya yang masih terlihat mengantuk. "Kau baru pulang?"

Ryeowook mengangguk. "Oppa sudah makan?"

Yesung berjalan menuju dapur dan membiarkan gadis itu mengikutinya dari belakang. "Tadi pagi hanya makan ramyun." Ditunjuknya sebuah cup ditempat cuci piring. "Itu."

Ryeowook berdecak. Meletakkan kantung yang dibawanya kemudian duduk dikursi makan mengikuti Yesung yang sudah lebih dulu duduk. "Apa saja yang oppa lakukan seharian?"

"Bangun pagi, sarapan, tidur lagi." Kepala pria itu bergoyang kiri dan kanan layaknya orang mabuk. "Aku memanfaatkan libur dengan sangat baik kan?"

Ryeowook tertawa. "Mau kumasakkan sesuatu?"

"Karena itu aku menyuruhmu kesini." Pria itu menggosok mukanya dengan tangan. "Dorm sepi dan aku kelaparan. Aku tak bisa memasak."

"Baiklah." Gadis bermarga Kim itu bangkit dan menarik lengan Yesung. "Sebaiknya oppa mandi dulu. Oppa terlihat buruk."

Yesung terkekeh. "Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja." Didorongnya punggung tegap pria itu. "Tapi mungkin sebaiknya oppa merapikan dorm sebentar."

Mau tak mau pria itu beranjak dari duduknya. Menggeliat malas seraya menggeram menyuarakan kepenatannya meski seharian tak melakukan apa-apa.

Yesung berdiri di tengah-tengah ruangan. Dimana jejak-jejak kemalasannya ditinggal sendiri di dalam dorm terefleksi di pandangannya. Beberapa member memilih berlibur. Sedangkan yang lain memanfaatkan waktu untuk mengunjungi keluarga masing-masing. Sungguh berbeda dengan sang leader yang memilih tidur berhari-hari sebagai pelampiasannya.

Pria itu menoleh kebelakang. Ryeowook sudah memulai kegiatan memasaknya. Mengisi panci dengan air, mengeluarkan belanjaannya, mengoreksi isi kulkasnya, dan berbagai aktivitas dapur lainnya.

"Oppa, tak ada bahan makanan satupun?" Gadis itu bicara dengan suara keras tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari isi kulkas.

Yesung tertawa kecil. Tentu saja. Penghuni dorm ini adalah laki-laki yang notabene tak berbakat menyentuh alat-alat dapur. Dibandingkan mengisi kulkas mereka dengan berbagai macam sayuran dan bumbu masak, mereka lebih memilih menyesakkan kulkas dua pintu itu dengan berbotol-botol minuman penambah energi ataupun minuman kesehatan. Disamping buah-buahan dan berbagai jenis camilan.

"Ne." Pertanyaan itu dijawabnya malas. Terdengar gumaman tak jelas dari arah dapur. Abaikan saja. Toh gadis itu tak mempermasalahkan lebih lanjut.

Keduanya mulai fokus pada tanggung jawab masing-masing. Merasa sepi, Yesung tergerak untuk memutar lagu dari ponselnya. Beberapa lagu terlewati begitu saja. Hingga suara Ryeowook mengambil alih saat satu lagu yang menarik perhatiannya. Love Recipe.

Niga namgin meseji uri utneun sajindeul (The message you left, the photos of us smiling)  
Naege allyeojun nal wihan neoui bimil recipe (Your secret recipe that you only told me)  
Niga namgin geotdeuri ijen naui jeonbuya (Everything you left is now my everything)  
Jigeum baro neoege hal mari isseo baby (I have something to tell you right now baby)

Love nae gyeoten ontong neoppuniya (Love by my side, it's only you)  
Love bissorimajeo nuni busyeo (Love even the rain sound is dazzling)  
Love nae pyojeongkkaji neoreul darmaga (Love even my face resembles yours)

Jamdeuneun siganmajeo akkawo (Time is too precious to even sleep)

Yesung tersenyum seraya mendorong-dorong alat penyedot debu di tangannya. Mungkin lagu yang dinyanyikan Clazziquai Project itu begitu pas dengan apa yang tengah terjadi pada mereka berdua. Yesung ikut bernyanyi.

Love jogeum deo moksoril deullyeojwo (Love let me hear your voice a little more)

Love jogeum deo ganjikhal su itge (Love so I can cherish it a bit more)

Love niga inneun i sesangi joha (Love I like the world that you're in)

O, ijeya neoreul balgyeonhaesseuni (Oh because now I finally discovered you)

Soljikhage malhamyeon tteugeoun geon sirheosseo (Honestly speaking, I didn't like hot things)

Saranghandago malhanamana dasi tteonago (But you were different – I thought again)

Neon jogeum dallasseo dasi saenggakhaebwasseo (Even if I said I love you, they all left)

Jigeum baro neoege hal mari isseo baby (I have something to tell you right now baby)

Keduanya saling pandang dan tertawa. Lagu lain kembali berkumandang. Kini keduanya bernyanyi masing-masing tanpa memperdulikan tepat atau tidaknya nada yang mereka suarakan.

Selesai berberes, Yesung mendudukkan diri disofa ruang tengah. Dimana Ryeowook juga meletakkan tasnya disana. Dibekali rasa ingin tahunya yang meluap-luap, tangan pria itu meraih tas hitam itu lalu membukanya perlahan.

"Oppa."

"Hm." Yesung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah dapur. Gadis itu tak terlihat dimatanya.

"Apa tidak apa-apa aku kemari? Maksudku, kau tak mencurigaiku? Aku kan orang asing."

"Kau terlambat jika bertanya seperti itu." Yesung mendapati sebuah benda persegi panjang berwarna ungu muda di dalam tas Ryeowook. Dompet.

Ryeowook tertawa. "Ya. Oppa benar. Seharusnya oppa mencurigaiku saat kita pertama bertemu dulu."

"Hm. Tepat sekali." Dibukanya dompet itu. Kartu ATM dan credit card mengisi sisi dalam dompet. Beberapa lembar uang disisi lainnya. Beserta struk yang gadis itu dapatkan dari belanja untuk memasak saat ini. Kartu identitas pun tak luput dari penjelajahan Yesung. Kartu pengenal rumah sakit, tisu basah, buku catatan, dan beberapa kosmetik ringan mengisi kekosongan isi tas.

Melanjutkan ucapannya, Yesung kembali bersuara. "Lagipula, aku sudah melihat-lihat isi tas dan kartu pengenalmu. Setidaknya aku tahu harus kemana kalau-kalau kau melakukan hal jahat padaku. Jika perlu, mungkin aku bisa memfoto semua kartu identitasmu?"

Ryeowook muncul dipintu dapur dengan pisau di tangannya. "Ne?!"

Yesung tertawa. Membereskan kekacauan yang dilakukannya pada isi tas Ryeowook lalu melangkah memasuki dapur.

"Aku sudah selesai." Yesung berdiri disamping Ryeowook. Memperhatikan gadis itu mengaduk nasi yang hampir matang di rice cooker.

Gadis itu bergumam tak jelas. Satu hal yang Yesung sadari dari Ryeowook. Bibir kekasihnya itu akan mengerucut otomatis jika sedang berkonsentrasi pada sesuatu. Terbukti dengan gerakannya yang tak memperdulikan keberadaan Yesung didapur. Terus saja bergerak kesana kemari dengan tangan yang bermain lincah bersama pisau dapur.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" Yesung mencomot sebutir tomat ceri dari mangkuk yang diletakkan Ryeowook diatas meja.

"Oppa mandi saja." Ryeowook menoleh disela-sela kegiatannya mengaduk sup. Uap makanan berkuah itu meluap-luap melewati panci. "Lihat. Bahkan oppa belum bercukur."

Yesung tak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhnya. Tapi dia tahu dia akan terus tertawa jika bersama Ryeowook karena kalimat-kalimat sederhana gadis itu. Didekatinya sang kekasih lalu mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Bukankah oppa terlihat semakin tampan? Janggut oppa terlihat seksi. Kan?" Yesung menggesek-gesekkan dagunya di pipi Ryeowook. Membuat gadis itu menjerit kecil dan mundur beberapa langkah. Yesung terkekeh. Memegang dagunya yang terasa kasar karena rambut-rambut kecil yang mulai tumbuh. Ryeowook memegang spatula kayu dengan raut terkejut dan wajah yang merona.

"Oppa!"

Nasi mengepul didalam mangkuk tersedia didepan Yesung selesainya pria itu mandi. Galbi stew yang Ryeowook masak diletakkan ditengah-tengah meja makan. Beberapa makanan pendamping lain tersedia lengkap bersama sebotol air mineral dingin.

Yesung menampakkan cengiran lucu saat melihat kekasihnya bersungut karena dia tetap mempertahankan rambut halus di wajahnya. Seperti yang dikatakannya tadi. Menambah kesan seksi dan manly.

"Kau tak makan?" Yesung mengambil sendok dan menyuapkan kuah sup. Menggumamkan kepuasan saat cita rasa masakan itu cocok dilidahnya.

"Tentu saja aku makan." Ryeowook duduk dan meletakkan mangkuk lain berisi nasi didepannya. "Semua ini kubeli dengan uangku sendiri. Aku tak akan menyia-nyiakannya."

Yesung tak ambil pusing dengan ucapan Ryeowook yang dia tahu tak ada maksud menyindirnya. Pria itu melanjutkan makan seraya membalas ucapan kekasihnya dengan dua kata pedas tanpa arti. "Kau pelit."

"Ne ne ne." Gadis itupun tak acuh.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?"

Ryeowook menelan makanannya sebelum menjawab. "Baik-baik saja. Ada lima belas pasien yang menjadi tanggung jawabku. Sebagian dari mereka sudah lama berada di rumah sakit."

"Hm?" Yesung mengalihkan pandangannya dari makanan. "Sudah lama? Kenapa?"

"Penyakit mereka cukup berat." Ryeowook mengambil kimchi dengan sumpitnya. "Kanker misalnya."

"Aa." Yesung mengangguk mengerti. Menghentikan kunyahan lalu meletakkan dagu diatas kepalan tangannya yang tengah memegang sumpit. "Kasihan. Seharusnya mereka sedang bermain bersama teman-temannya."

"Oppa benar." Raut wajah Ryeowook berubah sendu. "Mereka masih terlalu kecil jika harus menerima beban seberat itu."

Keduanya melanjutkan makan dalam diam. Menyesapi kenikmatan yang telah mereka rasakan selama ini. Mengucap syukur atas kesehatan yang diberikan.

Makan malam yang terlalu awal itu tak berlangsung lama. Ryeowook tengah membersihkan peralatan makan saat Yesung mengusulkan untuk berjalan-jalan. Menikmati kebersamaan yang sangat jarang mereka rasakan berdua.

Dengan penyamarannya, Yesung berjalan seraya menggenggam jemari Ryeowook. Suasana sore menjelang malam yang begitu hangat. Beberapa orang berjalan dibawah rindangnya pohon yang daunnya mulai berguguran. Taman terlihat cukup ramai oleh orang-orang yang berolahraga. Tak ada lagi tawa riang dari anak-anak kecil yang bermain karena langit mulai menggelap. Bersamaan dengan sang bulan penuh yang tengah bersiap-siap menaiki singgasananya.

Keduanya memasuki sebuah toko bunga sebelum pulang. Toko bunga dengan hamparan warna warni memenuhi pot-pot diteras toko. Menambah kesan cantik sudut kota dengan wanginya yang semerbak.

"Datang lagi, Park Uisanim."

Ucapan selamat tinggal terdengar beriringan dengan keluarnya seorang wanita muda yang tersenyum bagaikan angel sambil membawa sebuket bunga lily. Menghasilkan lekukan kecil dipipinya. Sempat untuk membagikan senyum lembutnya pada Yesung dan Ryeowook yang berdiri didepan pintu masuk.

"Yesung oppa?"

Yesung menoleh. Sesosok gadis muda berapron kuning cerah berlari kecil menyambutnya. "Oppa!"

Ryeowook yang merasa tersingkirkan perlahan berjalan mundur. Dengan sudut matanya dia bisa melihat saat gadis berambut coklat muda itu dengan akrabnya menggamit lengan Yesung. Berbicara tentang betapa lama keduanya tak bersua karena kesibukan masing-masing. Yesung tak terlihat menolak. Pria itu malah dengan ringannya mengangkat tangan untuk mencubiti pipi sang gadis.

"Siapa?"

Sesosok pria muncul dari bagian dalam toko. Ryeowook memiringkan badannya untuk melihat lebih jelas. Matanya terbelalak tak percaya.

"Donghae-ssi?" Ryeowook terkejut.

Yesung menoleh ke belakang. "Kenapa kau seterkejut itu?"

"Ah." Ryeowook mengusap tengkuknya salah tingkah. "Aku pikir dia liburan. Tak menyangka saja ternyata dia disini."

"Eh." Gadis pemilik toko bunga seperti tersadar akan sesuatu. Seakan-akan Ryeowook tadi benar-benar tak terlihat. Tertutupi oleh pesona Yesung barangkali. "Nugu?"

"A-aku..." Ryeowook terlihat gugup. Menatap Yesung sesaat yang balas menatapnya dengan pandangan heran.

Merasa tahu yang terjadi, Yesung menarik lengan Ryeowook mendekat. Mendekap bahunya dan tersenyum penuh. "Dia yeojachinguku. Ryeowookie."

Jeritan histeris gadis itu perdengarkan. Yesung bahkan harus menutupi kedua telinga Ryeowook agar gadis itu tak kehilangan pendengarannya. Ryeowook sendiri shock mendapati reaksi yang seperti itu.

"Diakah oppa?" Gadis itu mendekati Ryeowook dan menelitinya dari pangkal rambut hingga ujung kaki. "Omoooo... Neomu kiyowo!"

Yesung mendengus kecil mendapati kekasihnya yang polos itu tengah dicermati dengan gemasnya oleh sang gadis bunga. Hingga suara Donghae yang melerai gadis itu untuk tak bertindak lebih jauh.

"Hyukkie-ya, Ryeowook kaget kau perlakukan seperti itu." Donghae melerai seraya menjauhkan Ryeowook.

"Kenalkan. Aku Lee Hyukjae. Panggil saja Eunhyuk." Gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya.

Ryeowook menatapnya dengan tatapan tak jauh berbeda dari mimik terkejutnya. Terlalu kaget dengan semangat Eunhyuk. Wajahnya yang berekspresi seperti itu membuat Yesung gemas.

"Kekasih Donghae." Yesung meraih sekuntum bunga lavender lalu menciumi wanginya sesaat. "Maklumi saja. Dia memang seperti itu."

Eunhyuk mengangguk semangat. "Bangapseumnida!"

"Ne." Ryeowook membalas uluran tangan Eunhyuk dan mulai bisa menguasai keadaan. Senyum ramahnya mengembang.

"Kau disini, Hae?" Yesung meraih sebuket bunga mawar yang sudah terikat rapi dengan pita ungu. Mengulurkannya pada Ryeowook. "Kau mau, Ryeowookie?"

"Aku membantu Eunhyuk." Sebelum buket bunga itu sampai di tangan Ryeowook, Donghae sudah merebutnya kembali. Memandang Ryeowook dengan tatapan menyesal. "Maaf, Ryeowook-ssi. Ini pesanan orang. Jika kau mau, aku bisa meminta Eunhyuk merangkaikannya lagi untukmu."

Ryeowook menggeleng pelan. "Tak apa."

"Toko sedang kekurangan pegawai. Eunhyuk tak memperbolehkanku libur dan memintaku membantu. Jadi aku disini." Donghae meletakkan buket bunga itu ditempatnya semula.

"Aa." Yesung mengangguk paham. Menghampiri Ryeowook yang tengah memperhatikan deretan bunga-bunga lucu di pot kecil. "Kau suka?"

Ryeowook mengangguk. "Cantik sekali."

"Ya. Kau benar."

Suara nyaring Eunhyuk membuat keduanya menoleh. Gadis itu meletakkan poci dan cangkir diatas meja. Meminta mereka mendekat dan menikmati secangkir teh bunga beserta camilan kecil. Menghabiskan waktu dengan duduk dan mengobrol ringan. Memberikan rasa nyaman dalam setiap tegukan teh wangi itu.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam saat Yesung mengantar Ryeowook pulang. Sengaja Yesung memarkirkan mobilnya agak jauh agar keduanya bisa berjalan bergandengan tangan menuju apartemen Ryeowook. Sebelah tangan Ryeowook memegang buket bunga yang Yesung belikan. Melewati taman, keduanya menyempatkan diri untuk duduk diantara remangnya lampu jalan.

"Oppa." Ryeowook meletakkan bunga disampingnya. "Apa kau sudah mulai suka padaku?"

Yesung terdiam. Perlahan menelisik isi hatinya. Mencari-cari jawaban yang tepat untuk pertanyaan Ryeowook. Apa yang harus dikatakannya?

"Kenapa kau bisa suka padaku?" Yesung balik bertanya.

Ryeowook menghela nafas. Menyelipkan anak rambutnya dibalik telinga. "Awalnya aku biasa-biasa saja terhadapmu. Aku semakin mengenalmu karena kau sering muncul di acara-acara televisi. Tingkah lakumu yang membuatku suka. Disamping suaramu yang bagus. Semakin lama aku semakin menyukaimu. Melebihi rasa suka seorang penggemar."

Kedua insan itu saling berpandangan.

"Dan saat itulah aku sadar. Aku melihatmu sebagai seorang pria, oppa."

Yesung menahan nafasnya. Apa Ryeowook benar-benar menyukainya? Yesung menerima keberadaan Ryeowook. Tapi untuk menempati posisi yang spesial dihatinya, apa gadis itu orangnya? Benarkah? Yesung memang tak menutup diri. Diapun ingin mengenal Ryeowook lebih jauh. Secara perlahan.

"Jujurlah oppa." Ryeowook mendesaknya.

"Kau baik dan menyenangkan. Tak ada alasan buruk untuk tak menyukaimu." Yesung tersenyum kaku. "Kau membuatku nyaman untuk berada didekatmu."

"Sebatas itu?"

Yesung menggerakkan lehernya kekiri dan kanan. Merilekskan tubuhnya yang terasa menegang. "Mungkin semakin lama aku bisa semakin menyukaimu. Tak ada salahnya kita mencoba dan menjalaninya."

Tak ada tanggapan dari Ryeowook. Gadis itu memandang kedepan. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya. Yesung tak bisa membaca mimik wajah yang Ryeowook tunjukkan. Keheningan yang terjadi justru membuat suasana semakin kaku.

"Kau ingin mengakui sesuatu, oppa? Lebih baik kita saling jujur sekarang. Agar tak menjadi masalah ke depannya." Ryeowook menghela nafasnya. "Aku bagaikan buku yang terbuka. Begitu mudah terbaca. Dan itulah aku. Tapi aku tak tahu apa yang ada dipikiran oppa. Maukah oppa membaginya untukku?"

Haruskah Yesung memberitahu sisi terdalamnya pada Ryeowook? Yesung pria normal. Memiliki kekurangan dan kelebihan. Sama seperti pria lain di luar sana. Ryeowook memang membuatnya nyaman. Tapi apakah itu cukup? Dari fisik, gadis itu tak buruk. Dari sifat, Yesung tak memiliki masalah dengan itu. Hanya saja, Yesung belum mendapatkan sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya dengan lantang menyebutkan dia mencintai gadis itu.

Menghela nafasnya, Yesung menatap Ryeowook dalam. Ryeowook menginginkan apa yang ada dipikirannya. Segala hal hingga yang tersembunyi sekalipun. Rasa semu ataupun nyata.

"Kau percaya pada istilah cinta pada pandangan pertama, Ryeowookie?"

Ryeowook terlihat ragu. Mengulum kedua bibirnya sebelum menjawab. "Tidak juga. Wae?"

"Sepertinya aku mengalaminya." Ditatapnya manik coklat milik Ryeowook. "Aku merasakannya saat pertama kali melihat orang itu."

Ryeowook menatapnya ingin tahu.

Menghela nafas untuk menenangkan diri dan memantapkan diri, Yesung berucap. "Aku menyukai temanmu. Kim Kibum."

To Be Continue

Saya begitu ingin memasukkan lagu Clazziquai Project itu. Saat pertama dengar dan lihat video klipnya, yang pertama kali terbayang ya YeWook. Hehe

Err... Saya bingung untuk menulis apa lagi di author note ini. Oleh karenanya, saya lanjutkan untuk ucapan terima kasih saja ya?

Ada beberapa pertanyaan dari reviewer yang menurut saya butuh tindakan lebih lanjut. Untuk penjelasannya mungkin agak panjang. Jika tak mau pusing-pusing membacanya, langsung saja scroll kebawah dan jika berkenan silahkan memberikan review. Hehehe

Say thanks to : chaWoon, qithienfivedhie, kim niwook, adeismaya, LQ, UyunElfRyeowook, ryeosun, MeyMey8495, My Name Is Kuzumaki, Ikke R. Wook, sushimakipark, yoon HyunWoon, merli. san. 7, tarry24792, adelina. manru, Ai Rin Lee, Babyjoy, reaRelf, Vowie, nova137, Veeclouds, Anissa Lee13, piyooo, Guest 7/15/13, reader, hyukxian, Guest 7/14/13, ndah951231, fieeloving13, Guest 7/14/13, niisaa9, Kim Anna, FikaClouds, Anik0405, Kirefa, cloud prince, cartwightelfsuju. shawolshinee, Hima Sakusa-chan, maya. kyuminnie, dwiihae, Lovely suju, Double Kims, flowwookie, Yuzuki Chaeri, Haneul kim, melomin88, meyy, PurpleAddict, 77clouds, jung hyo ra, Wu chenchen, wooks, EternalClouds2421, Babyblue0621, Heldamagnae, jongwookie, ryeofha2125, ervina. yuniarti. 36, L'Affect, Gina, hanazawa kay, Greycells Lya, leenahanwoo, chaerashin, Meyleni3424, meidi96, lailatul. magfiroh. 16, and Yulia CloudSomnia.

Buat My Name Is Kuzumaki, kenapa ga yaoi? Heum... Sebenarnya dari dulu udah ada yang nanyain ini. Saya ga bikin yaoi karena saya ga bisa. Saya lebih nyaman dengan gs. Hehe

Buat reader-sshi, saya akan berusaha menjawab apa yang menjadi pertanyaan dan kritik anda. Saya harap anda membaca ini karena anda tidak punya akun sehingga saya tidak bisa membalas review anda lewat pm.

Untuk tema fic yang terlalu sederhana, memang ini akan menjadi kesan awal ketika membaca fic saya.

Dalam kehidupan nyata, tentu saja idol harus berhati-hati ketika mengenal seseorang yang baru. Tapi disini konteksnya adalah fiksi. Dimana apapun bisa saya tuliskan dengan catatan tidak melanggar norma dan aturan serta tidak mengandung sara.

Lagipula saya sudah tuliskan bahwa ini akan menjadi sesuatu yang sederhana, sehingga saya tidak membuat fic ini sekompleks kehidupan nyata seorang selebriti. Karena saya bukan seorang idol. Apa yang saya tuliskan murni sebagai imajinasi. Dengan menempatkan para idol dari sisi kehidupan normalnya saja, tidak sepenuhnya berdasarkan kehidupan seorang entertain yang rumit itu.

Jalan cerita yang mudah ditebak dan akan menjadi kisah yang membosankan mungkin karena anda terpaku dengan begitu sederhananya fic saya. Sehingga ending fic ini menjadi mudah seperti yang bisa anda bayangkan. Saya tidak bisa menjanjikan apa-apa untuk itu. Karena untuk ending fic akan menjadi kerahasiaan saya pribadi. Bagaimana bisa saya membenarkan pendapat anda jika cerita ini belum mencapai akhir?

Begitu pula mengenai konflik. Meski baru chapter ketiga, saya memang tidak berencana menjadikan fic ini berpuluh-puluh chapter panjangnya. Tapi seperti apa yang sudah saya sampaikan diatas, konflik beserta alur cerita akan menjadi rahasia. Tanpa feel cerita ini atau sekecil apapun itu, konflik akan tetap ada.

Saya bukan ingin menyalahkan pendapat anda. Layak atau tidaknya fic saya bagi anda memang tergantung dari selera anda. Saya tidak merendahkan anda dan seperti apa yang anda katakan, tidak ada yang direndahkan disini.

Terima kasih jika anda menyukai diksi yang saya pilih. Terima kasih juga atas pujian anda terhadap bakat saya. Saya akan berusaha menjadi lebih kreatif sehingga bisa lebih banyak mengkreasikan cerita. Saya harap saya bisa mengaplikasikan saran yang anda berikan.

Saya harap anda bisa memberikan feedback atas apa yang sudah saya sampaikan untuk review anda. Sekali lagi, saya ucapkan terima kasih. Review anda benar-benar saya berikan perhatian penuh. Hehehe

Maaf untuk nama yang tidak tercantum dan salah penulisan nama.

Salam kenal untuk semua reader dan reviewer baru. Terima kasih.

Terima kasih juga untuk yang sudah memfavoritkan dan memfollow.

Chingudeul jjang...! ^^

Sign,

Kiki Hanni

Review?


	4. Chapter 4

Annyeonghaseyooo

Langsung aja.

Okay! Gidaehaedo joha, Let's Go!

Title : Love / Chapter 4

Main Pair : Kim Jongwoon, Kim Ryeowook

Other Cast : Kim Kibum, Shin Donghee

Rated : T

Warning : Genderswitch, OoC (untuk kepentingan cerita), typo (saya sudah berusaha semampunya), umur tidak sesuai, tema umum

Disclaimer : Cast milik dirinya sendiri (namun masih tanggung jawab orang tua dan dibawah naungan Tuhan), Super Junior teken kontrak sama SM Entertainment. Saya hanya pinjam nama dan karakter.

Please Do Not Bashing The Chara!

- Ask Permission From Me For Copy Paste -

Thank you

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

"_Seharusnya kau mendengarkanku dulu."_

Ryeowook memilin ujung tirai jendelanya. Tatapannya tak fokus. Hujan baru saja berhenti dan dedaunan masih meneteskan titik-titik air. Menambah suasana dingin. Gelapnya malam sekelam hati gadis itu. Sesuatu mencubit perasaannya. Mengatakan bahwa tak seharusnya dia seperti ini. Menghindari masalah demi melindungi dirinya sendiri.

"Hm."

Terdengar helaan nafas dari ujung telepon. Menggeram sesaat meski kecil. Pelampiasan kekesalan sang penelpon akan pasifnya Ryeowook.

"_Dengarkan aku."_

"Ak-"

"_Dan jangan mencoba menutup telponnya, Ryeowookie."_

Ryeowook menggerutu. Dia lebih memilih memendam kekesalannya dan menebak-nebak daripada harus mendengar kata-kata yang menyakitkan hatinya. Pilihan bodoh memang. Tapi lebih bodoh lagi jika berpura-pura dalam keadaan yang baik lalu tersenyum pada dunia.

"Bicaralah."

"_Kau yang memintaku jujur malam itu."_

"Ya."

"_Dan aku jujur padamu."_

Ryeowook menghela nafas. Oh oh, kenapa dia harus seperti ini? Meminta kebenaran tapi menutup mata akan kenyataan.

"_Kibum pribadi yang cantik dan menyenangkan."_

Bertahun-tahun mengenal Kibum, baru saat-saat inilah Ryeowook begitu cemburu pada sahabatnya itu. Kekanakkan.

"_Pandangan pertama memang aku menyukainya."_

"Lalu?"

"_Tapi bukan berarti aku cocok dengannya kan?"_

"Memangnya kau cocok denganku?" Bodoh! Kau yakin sanggup mendengar jawabannya, Kim Ryeowook?

Yesung tak langsung menjawab pertanyaannya. Bagus. Berarti dia akan memikirkan ucapannya dengan benar. Karena apapun jawaban lelaki itu, itu akan menjadi pemicu suasana hati Ryeowook yang sedang sensitif.

"_Setidaknya aku lebih memilihmu daripada Kibum."_

Nyut!

Dibandingkan-bandingkan?

"_Wae? Aku salah bicara?"_

Ryeowook menatap lembaran kertas yang ditempel di dinding kamarnya. Poster kekasihnya. Ditatapnya sepasang kembar hitam yang menampakkan tatapan tajam itu. Tajam dan hangat disaat yang bersamaan, jika sedang bersamanya.

"Tapi tetap saja kau menyukai Kibum."

"_Oh God. Kim Ryeowook!"_

Ryeowook mempoutkan bibirnya mendapati ucapan dengan tekanan nada tinggi dari Yesung.

"_Jangan membesar-besarkan masalah! Kenapa kau begitu egois? Tak bisakah kita saling mengerti? Kenapa kau seperti ini? Kau pikir masalah kita akan selesai jika kau terus menghindariku? Apa maumu? Kau mau aku merayumu terus supaya tak marah padaku?"_

Ryeowook tersentak. Inilah salah satu alasan kenapa dia menghindari Yesung. Pikiran kekanakannya masih mendominasi. Bicara dengan Ryeowook sekarang sama saja dengan mengujimu. Menggali kesabaranmu hingga titik terdalam dan menyisakan sesak yang menekanmu hingga titik jenuh.

Nah, Kim Ryeowook. Kim Jongwoon sudah merasakannya. Apa tanggapanmu?

Ryeowook bergumam.

"_Sudahlah."_ Yesung menghela nafas. Terasa begitu berat di telinga Ryeowook.

"_Besok aku akan ke Jepang beberapa hari."_

"Aku tahu."

"_Hm. Tidurlah."_

"Ne. Jaljayo, oppa."

"_Hm."_

Dan percakapan mereka berakhir. Dengan sangat tak jelas. Begitu mengesalkan. Bagi Ryeowook maupun Yesung.

.

.

"Sepertinya sudah lama aku tak kemari."

Kibum mendudukkan dirinya diranjang Ryeowook. Tersenyum lebar dan membiarkan sang pemilik flat membuatkan minuman segar untuk siang hari mereka yang menyengat. Bulir-bulir keringat mengalir dipunggung Kibum dalam perjalanannya ke flat Ryeowook. Selepasnya dari kampus, gadis itu berinisiatif mampir untuk sekedar mengobrol. Mengambil kesempatan sebelum kerja paruh waktu merongrongnya untuk tak melepas tanggung jawab.

Ryeowook meletakkan teko berisi cairan oren segar dengan potongan es batu diatas meja makannya. Meja makan kecil dengan kaki rendah yang diletakkan Ryeowook didekat televisi. Mengambil 2 gelas besar dan segera mengisinya dengan minuman manis bernama es jeruk itu.

"Kau yang terlalu sibuk, Kibummie." Ryeowook menyodorkan salah satu gelas pada Kibum.

"Ani." Kibum mengambil gelasnya lalu meminumnya hingga setengah. Mengerucutkan bibir untuk mengekspresikan kekesalannya. "Eonni yang terlalu sibuk kesana kemari. Jadi saat aku senggang, eonni yang tak punya waktu."

Ryeowook terkekeh kecil melihat Kibum bersungut. Dinyamankannya letak badannya yang menyender pada kasur busa setinggi betis yang selama ini dijadikannya tempat berbaring. Kibum sendiri sudah merebahkan tubuhnya dengan kepala yang berdekatan dengan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook mengambil benda panjang kecil dari atas ranjangnya. Memencet beberapa tombol untuk mengatur televisi yang diletakkan didepan ranjang. Mencari-cari channel yang dikiranya cocok untuk menemani obrolan mereka.

"Ne, eonni."

"Hm?" Ryeowook meletakkan remote setelah menemukan channel dengan acara musik sebagai tayangannya. Lalu berpaling. Mendapati Kibum yang tengah tengkurap dengan ponsel disalah satu tangannya.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Yesung oppa?"

Ryeowook menggigit bibirnya sesaat sebelum menjawab dengan kesan ceria yang dibuat-buat. "Baik-baik saja."

"Ah." Kibum mengangguk-angguk. "Bagaimana rasanya memiliki kekasih seorang penyanyi, eonnie? Menyenangkan? Yesung oppa mengenalkan eonnie pada orang-orang terkenal?"

Ryeowook hanya tersenyum miring. "Tak seperti itu. Yesung oppa ingin kami tak terlalu mengumbar-umbar tentang hubungan."

"Pantas saja." Kibum mengalihkan perhatian pada ponselnya yang bergetar. Suara kecil sebagai tanda Kibum tengah mengetik sesuatu dilayar ponselnya terdengar. "Media sama sekali tak ada yang mencium hubungan kalian."

"Hm."

Suara-suara lagu dari televisi kembali memenuhi ruangan. Ryeowook melirik Kibum yang tersenyum memandangi layar ponselnya, lalu kembali mengetikkan pesan. Kesan malu-malu terlihat jelas diwajah gadis itu.

Hingga akhirnya satu lagu berhasil mengalihkan perhatian gadis yang berbaring di ranjang itu.

"Kekasihmu, eonni."

Beberapa pria yang tergabung dalam satu grup itu bergerak lincah dengan suaranya yang khas. Sesosok pria dengan kemeja biru laut dan jas abu-abu adalah satu-satunya pria yang Ryeowook pandangi. Tak sedikitpun perhatiannya teralih oleh keenam pria lainnya.

"Ah, mereka memang tampan." Kibum bergumam. Tak menyadari ucapannya membuat Ryeowook melirik dari ujung matanya. "Kau beruntung mendapatkan Yesung oppa, eonnie."

Ryeowook bergumam menanggapinya.

"Yesung oppa juga baik. Eonnie ingat Yesung oppa menjemput kita dan Sungmin eonnie hanya karena ingin mengajak kita berkumpul dengan teman-temannya?"

Suasana hati Ryeowook mulai berubah. Ada perasaan yang menganggu saat mendapati kekasihnya dipuji-puji dengan sangat tingginya oleh orang lain selain dirinya.

"Dia juga tampan. Eonnie tahukan bagaimana ekspresi Yesung oppa saat pemotretan di Paris itu? Wuaaahhhh... Mengagumkan!"

Ryeowook menggigit bibirnya. Mencari-cari alasan kenapa kepalanya terasa begitu panas dan hatinya sesak secara bersamaan.

"Senangnya punya seorang kekasih yang tampan." Kibum kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya pada ponsel. Tertawa kecil dan sesekali menyanyikan lagu riang yang sesuai dengan keadaan hatinya.

Tawa Kibum yang renyah terasa begitu menyakitkan untuk Ryeowook. Gumaman kecil gadis itu yang seakan-akan bicara dengan sang pengirim pesan membuat tangan Ryeowook bergetar. Pujian-pujian yang disampaikan gadis itu untuk Yesung bagaikan bisikan sang penggoda yang membawa Ryeowook pada ujung lubang paling dalam. Terkubur oleh rasa-rasa aneh yang membuat matanya panas dan udara terbatas untuk bisa dihirupnya.

"Siapa yang mengirimu pesan, Kibummie?" Perlahan Ryeowook menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya secara teratur.

"Hm?" Kibum mengangkat kedua alisnya lalu tertawa kecil. "Ah, hanya seorang teman."

"Teman?" Ryeowook membalikkan badan sehingga berhadapan langsung dengan Kibum yang masih berbaring menghadap langit-langit kamar. "Siapa? Kenapa tak memberitahuku?"

Kibum tertawa. Yang terasa begitu panas ditelinga Ryeowook.

"Bukan siapa-siapa, eonnie."

"Tak mau memberitahukanku? Kau tak pernah merahasiakan sesuatu dariku." Gadis yang tengah diselimuti dengan aura tak menyenangkan itu bertanya dengan nada sedikit tinggi. Membuat Kibum memberikan tatapan heran padanya.

"Bukan orang yang penting, eonnie." Kibum mengernyitkan kedua alisnya. Begitu bingung dengan perubahan mood Ryeowook yang tiba-tiba.

"Apa susahnya memberitahukanku?!"

Tak!

Ponsel putih yang sepersekian detik lalu ada ditangan Kibum berubah tempat. Tergeletak tak berdaya diatas lantai setelah membentur tempat berpijak itu dengan keras.

"Eonni, kau kenapa?"

Ryeowook terdiam. Tak bicara sedikit pun. Hanya deru nafasnya yang tak teratur dengan wajahnya yang memerah. Dan tatapan tak percaya Kibum yang memandang Ryeowook dengan maniknya yang begitu terkejut.

"Itu Siwon oppa, eonnie."

Dengan cepat Kibum mengambil ponsel dan tasnya. Berjalan menuju pintu lalu menoleh dan membungkuk tanpa memandang Ryeowook.

"Maaf jika aku menganggu. Mungkin kau ada masalah. Istirahatlah eonnie."

Segera gadis itu menghilang dari balik pintu. Meninggalkan Ryeowook yang sudah tak mampu menahan tetesan bening yang mengalir dari kedua manik coklatnya. Menggenggam tangan diatas dada kirinya yang terasa sesak dan menyakitkan.

"Bodoh!"

.

.

Shindong melirik sang leader yang belakangan ini terlihat murung. Pria tersebut mengangkat jari-jari tangannya yang besar. Lalu menghela nafas seraya menyandarkan punggung di sofa ruang tengah dorm mereka. Sudah seminggu Yesung seperti ini. Meski pria itu tak banyak bicara dan terkesan misterius, setidaknya Yesung cukup paham untuk sekedar membagi perasaannya pada orang terdekat agar merasa lebih baik.

"Hyung," panggil Shindong.

Yesung menoleh. Shindong bergidik. Wajah pria bermarga Kim itu begitu datar tanpa ekspresi. Bagaikan selembar kertas putih kosong yang menunggu untuk ternoda tinta. Polos namun mematikan, jika kau tak menggoreskan tinta dengan kata-kata yang benar.

"Wae?" Yesung kembali mengalihkan tatapannya kearah televisi yang tengah menayangkan berita sore. Mengabaikan tatapan Shindong yang terkesan tengah menyelidikinya.

"Kita sedang tak ada jadwal. Hyung tak keluar?" Shindong berusaha bersikap biasa meski dia tahu Yesung sedang dalam keadaan tak biasa. Salah bicara, bisa-bisa Yesung memarahinya. Mood sang leader begitu buruk.

Pria bermata sipit itu melirik jam yang ditempelkan diatas televisi. Ah, benar. Ini sudah sore dan dia tak kemana-mana seharian ini. Yesung menurunkan pandangannya. Beralih ke lantai seraya berpikir. Lalu bangkit dan meninggalkan Shindong.

"Aku keluar sebentar. Jangan menungguku untuk makan malam." Yesung mengambil jaket dan kunci mobilnya lalu memakai sepatu.

"Ne." Mengangkat bahunya, Shindong menjawab seadanya seraya berharap pria yang lebih tua darinya itu tak berbuat macam-macam diluar sana.

Yesung terdiam mengarahkan kemudi mobilnya. Menyusuri jalanan yang sudah seminggu hampir tiap sore dilaluinya. Menuju satu tempat yang kini sering dia datangi.

Mobil Yesung berhenti di area parkir belakang gedung. Dekat dengan gang sepi yang jarang dilalui orang, namun menjadi jalur alternatif bagi pejalan kaki. Yesung terdiam. Pikirannya terasa kosong. Sudah berkali-kali dia melakukan ini. Jika ada penolakan pun, seharusnya Yesung sanggup untuk menyikapi.

Mempersiapkan penyamarannya, Yesung membuka pintu. Tak banyak mobil yang diparkir disana. Kebanyakan orang memilih untuk memarkirkan didepan gedung yang dekat dengan jalan besar.

Pria itu berjalan tanpa ragu memasuki gerbang kecil yang menghubungkan tempat parkir dan gedung. Lalu berdiri menyandar pada dinding di samping pintu kaca ganda yang menjadi akses keluar masuk gedung besar itu.

Rumah sakit.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Yesung menyempatkan sore harinya yang sibuk untuk kemari. Berdiam menunggu Ryeowook yang akan pulang setelah bekerja. Gadis itu menghindarinya. Mengatakan bahwa mereka akan bicara nanti, bukan sekarang. Meski begitu, Yesung tetap menghampiri gadis itu. Menunggunya pulang walau sia-sia karena Ryeowook menolak tumpangannya.

Seharusnya Yesung bersyukur kan? Bukankah tak akan ada lagi yang menganggunya jika Ryeowook menghindar?

Tapi Yesung bukanlah pria yang seperti itu. Dia tak pernah berurusan dengan wanita. Memiliki masalah dengan wanita sama saja dengan menghadap ibunya. Yesung menghormati wanita. Tak mungkin dia membiarkan kesalah pahaman ini terus terjadi. Terlebih ini adalah kekasihnya sendiri.

Menutupi perasaan kehilangan yang ada dihati, bukan begitu Kim Jongwoon?

Pintu kaca itu terbuka. Lalu seseorang keluar seraya memasang topi bundar coklatnya.

Yesung bergerak. Keberadaannya yang bersandar didinding gedung membuatnya tak terlihat. Perlahan dia mendekati Ryeowook yang tengah menggeliat, bermaksud mengusir sejenak kepenatan setelah bekerja seharian.

"Ryeowookie."

Ryeowook berbalik. Terkejut mendapati pria yang belakangan ini tak mau ditemuinya kini tak pernah absen untuk selalu menunggunya pulang kerja.

"Kenapa oppa disini?" tanyanya dingin. Menetralkan lagi wajahnya setelah sempat terkejut.

"Menjemputmu." Yesung mengulurkan tangan bermaksud untuk meraih tangan Ryeowook yang menggenggam erat tali tas selempangnya.

"Tidak perlu." Belum sempat jemari putih Yesung menyentuh jarinya, Ryeowook mundur selangkah. Menghela nafas lalu menatap pria di depannya dengan wajah yang tak semuram tadi. "Aku bisa sendiri."

"Tidak." Yesung membalas tatapan manik coklat itu. Muak rasanya jika harus berpura-pura tak ada apa-apa padahal hatinya berkecamuk tak karuan. "Kita pulang."

"Kita?" Ryeowook menganggkat sedikit alisnya. "Oppa pergilah bekerja. Bukankah oppa ada jadwal?"

"Tidak ada. Hari ini aku libur." Dengan cepat Yesung meraih tangan itu lalu menariknya menuruni tangga.

Ryeowook yang tertatih berjalan dibelakang punggung pria itu terkejut bukan main. Sekuat tenaga tangannya menggeliat agar terlepas dari kungkungan erat Yesung. Dia yakin, pergelangan tangannya sudah merah kini.

Ryeowook benar-benar tak ingin bertemu Yesung. Apalagi berdua dengannya. Anggaplah dia begitu kekanakan membiarkan belum adanya penyelesaian dari semua yang ingin didengar Yesung. Tapi Ryeowook sungguh tengah mengatur hatinya saat ini. Modal nekat yang dulu menggebu-gebu di hatinya untuk menyatakan perasaan pada Yesung ternyata belum cukup untuk memantapkannya dalam menjalani hubungan dengan sang idola. Yesung pun pasti begitu. Ryeowook yakin itu.

"Oppa, lepas."

Jemarinya terasa kebas dan dingin karena aliran darah yang terhambat. Emosi Ryeowook yang tak stabil mulai bergejolak. Sekuat tenaga dia menahan langkah kakinya yang terseret menuju parkir belakang gedung.

"Ya Tuhan, Kim Jongwoon! Lepaskan aku!"

Yesung tersentak. Begitu pula Ryeowook yang tak mengira suaranya akan sekencang itu. Tangannya bergetar, disamping terasa hangat karena aliran darah yang kembali mengalir normal dijemarinya. Yesung sudah melepaskan tangannya, gerakan refleks karena terkejut.

"Ini sakit." Ryeowook mengelus pergelangan tangannya. Memandang Yesung penuh kekecewaan.

Pria itu menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh. Belum sempat Ryeowook mengartikan pandangan itu, Yesung kembali menarik tangannya. Menyeretnya seraya berjalan cepat menuju mobil. Mendorong punggung Ryeowook agar duduk di bangku penumpang dibagian depan. Sebelum pria itu memutar untuk duduk dibangku kemudi.

Ryeowook terdiam. Kali ini dia mengikuti kemauan Yesung tanpa menolak. Merasa bersalah karena sudah berteriak pada pria itu. Mengalihkan pandangan pada jendela disampingnya ketika mobil sudah berjalan menyusuri jalanan kota.

Yesung mengeratkan genggaman kemudinya. Setelah mengeluhkan tangannya sakit, gadis disampingnya tak bicara. Diam-diam Yesung melirik pergelangan tangan Ryeowook. Memang ada sedikit ruam kemerahan yang muncul. Mau bagaimana lagi. Jika dia tak nekat, Ryeowook tak akan ada disini sekarang.

Tak perlu penjelasan Ryeowook sekarang. Yang Yesung inginkan saat ini, setidaknya mereka sudah bisa duduk berdekatan lagi. Semoga menjadi awal yang baik.

Kembali Yesung melirik Ryeowook. Gadis itu kini tengah mengetik sesuatu diponselnya. Entah apa itu. Yesung tak akan bertanya. Dia lebih fokus mengemudikan mobil di jalan. Keselamatan berkendara penting baginya.

Ketika sudah sampai, Yesung berjalan dibelakang Ryeowook hingga ikut masuk kedalam flatnya. Sempat membuat Yesung heran. Dijemput saja Ryeowook menolak. Tapi kini terlihat tak ada tanda-tanda seperti itu bahkan hingga Yesung berdiri ditengah-tengah flat.

"Tunggu saja disini. Akan kubuatkan makan malam." Ryeowook menghempaskan topi dan jaketnya diranjang setelah sebelumnya meletakkan tas diatas meja. Berjalan menuju sudut ruangan dimana ada konter kecil tempatnya memasak.

Yesung mengangkat kedua bahunya melihat sikap Ryeowook. Biarkan saja. Toh kalaupun gadis itu tak nyaman, dia bisa mengusir Yesung. Ryeowook tuan rumah disini.

Mengikuti Ryeowook, Yesung melepas jaket serta topi dan maskernya. Menumpukkannya menjadi satu diatas ranjang Ryeowook. Menganggap rumah sendiri, pria itu meraih remote televisi yang diletakkan diatas meja. Mencari channel yang menarik untuk ditonton sembari melirik-lirik kearah Ryeowook yang tengah sibuk.

Lebih dari setengah jam Yesung duduk bosan didepan televisi. Wangi makanan yang menggelitik hidungnya menderingkan alarm kelaparan di perutnya. Hatinya berlonjak girang kala Ryeowook menyentuh bahunya lalu mengisyaratkan untuk mengambil meja berkaki rendah yang ada disudut dan memindahkannya ketengah ruangan.

Segera Ryeowook meletakkan panci berisi sup kimchi yang sedari tadi wanginya bahkan mengalahkan pengharum ruangan. Japchae, kimchi, toge, dan beberapa makanan pendamping Ryeowook letakkan mengelilingi panci. Baru saja gadis itu menyendokkan nasi kedalam mangkuk, pintu depan diketuk seseorang.

"Tolong bukakan, oppa." Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari rice cooker yang mengepul, Ryeowook meminta pada Yesung.

Yesung beranjak. Mengelus pelan perutnya yang kelaparan. Menggerutu dalam hati karena ada orang yang mengganggu makan malamnya.

"Eon- Eh?"

Yesung membulatkan mata melihat sosok gadis didepannya. Segera dia membungkuk untuk menyapa dan dibalas oleh sang tamu.

"Annyeong Kibum-ssi."

"Annyeong. Dimana Ryeowook eonnie?" tanya Kibum setelah sempat kaget melihat Yesung.

Yesung menggeser badannya agar merapat ke dinding dan membukakan pintu lebih lebar. "Ada didalam. Masuklah."

Didalam, Ryeowook sudah menyiapkan tiga mangkuk berisi nasi. Mengobrol ringan bersama Kibum. Mengabaikan tatapan curiga yang Yesung arahkan padanya.

"Aku mengajak Kibummie untuk makan disini. Kebetulan kemarin ibuku mengirimkan kimchi dan jeruk. Bolehkan?"

Yesung tahu. Ada sesuatu yang Ryeowook skenariokan disini. Meski begitu Yesung mengangguk. Membiarkan dirinya larut dalam kemauan Ryeowook.

Makan malam didominasi oleh percakapan Ryeowook dan Kibum. Yesung hanya diam memakan nasinya walau hatinya bertanya-tanya apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Ne, Yesung-ssi. Kau-"

"Jangan terlalu formal. Panggil saja oppa," potong Ryeowook.

Yesung melirik Ryeowook yang tengah mengunyah dengan santai. Mengalihkan pandangannya, Kibum sedang menatapnya meminta persetujuan. Yesung mengangguk.

Kibum terlihat senang. "Yesung oppa, kau sedang libur?"

Yesung kembali mengangguk. "Aku dan beberapa dari kami sedang tak ada kegiatan."

"Aa." Kibum menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya.

Yesung menyuapkan secuil nasi sebelum bertanya, "kau sendiri? Ryeowookie pernah bilang kau bekerja di supermarket hingga malam. Kenapa kau disini?"

"Ne Kibummie. Bukankah ini sudah jadwalmu untuk kerja paruh waktu?" Ryeowook ikut bertanya. Menoleh pada Yesung ketika tiba-tiba mangkuknya terisi sepotong telur gulung. Pria itu tetap saja melanjutkan makannya.

"Ah, itu. Aku sudah resign dari sana. Temanku memberi tahu bahwa ada toko bunga yang tengah membutuhkan pegawai. Jadi aku mencoba melamar disana. Kerjanya tak terlalu berat seperti saat aku bekerja di supermarket. Bayarannya juga lumayan." Kibum menunjukkan cengirannya.

"Baguslah." Ryeowook menimpali.

"Ne eonnie. Aku tidak harus bekerja sampai malam. Bukankah itu menyenangkan?" Kibum tersenyum lebar seraya mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Tentu saja." Ryeowook ikut tersenyum. "Berarti kau punya waktu untuk berkencan kan? Itu kesempatan bagus. Mungkin saja ada yang berencana mengajakmu."

Kibum tertawa.

Tapi Yesung tahu. Itu sindiran untuknya. Dipandangnya Ryeowook tak berkedip. Jadi ini yang ingin Ryeowook tunjukkan padanya. Meski Kibum tahu itu hanya ucapan belaka, tapi berbeda artinya untuk Yesung.

Ryeowook tahu ucapannya cukup tajam. Cukup tajam hingga mampu melukai hatinya sendiri. Makanan yang ditelannya terasa menyangkut di tenggorokan. Bagaikan ada duri yang tertahan disana. Perasaannya tercubit. Badannya panas dingin tak enak mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Perasaan dan otaknya sangat bertentangan.

Makan malam itu kembali berjalan lancar. Keduanya tak menunjukkan wajah yang bisa membuat Kibum curiga. Yesung kesal didalam hati. Tak seharusnya terjadi seperti ini. Tak bisa diterkanya ternyata Ryeowook masih menyimpan kekecewaan. Menyentil hatinya bahwa gadis disebelahnya ini benar-benar memiliki perasaan yang sensitif.

Selesai makan, Kibum berpamitan untuk pulang. Berbekal kimchi dan jeruk pemberian Ryeowook, gadis itu masih memancarkan keceriaannya hingga keluar dari flat.

Yesung tahu ini tak bisa dibiarkan terlalu lama. Setelah menyimpan kembali meja kesudut ruangan, pria itu beranjak menghampiri Ryeowook yang tengah mencuci peralatan makan mereka.

"Apa yang kau katakan tadi?" Suara Yesung begitu dingin di telinga Ryeowook.

Gadis itu menelan salivanya. Tahu bahwa aura pria yang berdiri disampingnya tak begitu bagus. "Bukan apa-apa."

"Kau tahu apa yang aku bicarakan." Yesung menyandarkan pinggulnya di konter. Melipat kedua lengan di dada dengan pandangan yang tak putus dari Ryeowook.

"Ini diantara kita berdua. Kenapa kau menyangkut pautkan dengan Kibum? Dia tak tahu tentang ini. Sakit rasanya mendengar ucapanmu tadi." Yesung bicara terus terang. Tak mau perduli jika dia terlihat seperti pria yang melankolis.

"Aku hanya berharap bisa melancarkan urusan saja." Ryeowook mencuci tangannya. Piring terakhir sudah tersimpan di tempatnya.

"Urusan apa? Urusan aku dan dia? Lalu kau mau apa? Mengharapkan aku mendekatinya?" tanya Yesung beruntun.

Ryeowook tercengang. Benarkah akan seperti itu?

"Ini persoalan kecil. Kau hanya membesar-besarkan masalah, Ryeowookie. Aku sudah menjelaskan padamu seluruhnya. Kenapa kau masih seperti itu?" Yesung berdecak. "Kalaupun aku mengiyakan apa yang kau harapkan itu, apa kau akan senang?"

Ryeowook terdiam. Kedua tangannya yang bersandar diujung konter mengepal. Mencari-cari jawaban atas apa yang sudah ditanyakan Yesung. Benarkah itu yang diharapkannya? Senangkah dia?

Keduanya bertatapan.

"Oppa."

"Apa?"

Ryeowook terdiam. Mengamati dari jarak dekat manik hitam kelam milik Yesung. Menyelaminya untuk menemukan sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya tenang.

Tapi itu tak kunjung terjadi. Tak ada perasaan nyaman dihatinya. Tak ada lagi rasa menggebu-gebu yang selama ini selalu dijadikannya panutan dalam segala hal tentang Yesung. Tatapan datar Yesung pun meyakinkannya. Jadi, inikah jawabannya?

Ryeowook menghela nafas.

"Sepertinya kita melakukan kesalahan."

"Kau benar. Kita sudah melakukan kesalahan."

To Be Continue

Lama ya? Pake banget?

Iya saya tahu. Ini lama banget. Hehe

Saya minta maaf.

Belakangan ini feel menulis saya berkurang. Jadi berdampak kesini. Sebenarnya setelah mempublis prolog itu, draft untuk fic ini sudah saya selesaikan sampai tamat. Tapi merangkai kata untuk menjadi kalimat yang nyaman dibaca itu juga butuh waktu. Ditambah mood saya yang swing-swing. Lama deh. Hehehe

Maaf ya..

Sebagai permintaan maaf, saya juga mempublish beberapa fic. Hanya oneshoot. Beberapa merupakan pesanan. Jika berkenan silahkan dibaca. Jangan lupa reviewnya ne.

Oh ya, adakah disini yang merupakan admin suatu fanpage? Melihat temanya, mungkin fp suju? Tolong jadi admin yang baik ne. Jangan mengecewakan. Fighting!

Gini deh udah lama ga interaksi sama reader. Cuap-cuapnya banyaakkk :D

Say thanks to : kim niwook, elfishy09, nuryewookie, HanamiKim, namnam15, FikaClouds, niisaa9, Guest 8/2/13, ClouDyRyeoRez , Evi yeye, Yws(2x – Gomapta ), Mlie, Ryeo2119, pinzame, Kim Anna, Ikke R. Wook, Greycells Lya, fieeloving13, melochoco, y. s, piyooo, RyeoTa4707, sushimakipark, LQ, Ai Rin Lee, MyryeongkU, jung hyo ra, ryeosun, ndah951231, MeyMey8495, parkhyun, dwrtnsr, qithienfivedhie, TabiWook, Veeclouds, Anissa Lee13, Yesi, Haneul kim, cartwightelfsuju. shawolshinee, Princess kyumin, UMeWookie, Heldamagnae, adeismaya, dwiihae, melomin88, tarry24792, cloud prince, EternalClouds2421, FishyPinky, Double Kims, My Name Is Kuzumaki, jongwookie, meidi96, yoon HyunWoon, Yulia CloudSomnia, Anik0405, wooks, L'Affect, Yuzuki Chaeri, Kirefa, foreverYEWOOK, lailatul. magfiroh. 16, 77clouds, hanazawa kay, chaerashin, Guest 7/23/13, Key heart, merli. san. 7, Babyblue0621, your reader, fishyelf, chaWoon, nova137, dheek. enha1, Guest 7/23/13, and reaRelf.

Buat your reader, ah, saya tahu maksud anda. Maksud anda ending fic saya yang cenderung mudah ditebak dan monoton kan?

Tapi maaf. Seperti yang sudah saya jelaskan diatas, fic ini sudah ada draftnya hingga tamat. Bahkan sebelum anda protes pada saya. Dan saya merasa saya tidak perlu untuk merubahnya kembali. Terima kasih kritiknya

Maaf untuk nama yang tidak tercantum dan salah penulisan nama.

Salam kenal untuk semua reader dan reviewer baru. Terima kasih.

Terima kasih juga untuk yang sudah memfavoritkan dan memfollow.

Chingudeul jjang...! ^^

Sign,

Kiki Hanni

Review?


	5. Chapter 5

Annyeonghaseyooo

Fic ini buat kak Joongwookie. Partner baik hati tempat saling berbagi. Saranghaeeeeee...

Okay! Gidaehaedo joha, Let's Go!

Title : Love / Chapter 5

Main Pair : Kim Jongwoon, Kim Ryeowook

Other Cast : Kim Kibum, Choi Siwon

Rated : T

Warning : Genderswitch, OoC (untuk kepentingan cerita), typo (saya sudah berusaha semampunya), umur tidak sesuai, tema umum

Disclaimer : Cast milik dirinya sendiri (namun masih tanggung jawab orang tua dan dibawah naungan Tuhan), Super Junior teken kontrak sama SM Entertainment. Saya hanya pinjam nama dan karakter.

Please Do Not Bashing The Chara!

- Ask Permission From Me For Copy Paste -

Thank you

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

Duk duk duk!

Ryeowook yang tengah berbaring mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang lelah sepulang kerja, membuka matanya terpaksa. Memandang malas pada pintu depan yang digedor dengan paksa oleh sang tamu. Wanita itu beranjak perlahan. Flatnya yang gelap karena belum menghidupkan lampu, tak menghalanginya untuk melangkah. Pemilik flat ini sudah hapal dimana saja barangnya yang tak banyak itu diletakkan.

Duk duk duk!

Lagi. Ryeowook melenguh malas. Celana kain dan kemeja coklat mudanya terlihat kusut. Wajahnya terlihat lelah. Terlalu keras bekerja untuk melupakan masalah lain yang menempel dipikirannya.

"Eonnie!"

"Aish! Kibummie!"

Ryeowook menggapai gagang pintu. Membukanya tanpa tenaga setelah sebelumnya menghidupkan lampu. Menatap datar tamu didepan pintunya.

Kibum. Gadis itu terlihat terengah-engah. Wajahnya memerah. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Dengan gusar didorongnya pintu itu hingga terbuka sempurna. Memandang tajam pada sang pemilik flat yang terlihat bingung.

"Wae?" Ryeowook bertambah heran saat melihat tamu lain yang berdiri dibelakang Kibum. Untuk apa orang setenar Choi Siwon ada disini?

Pria itu tersenyum tak enak. Berdiri tak jauh dibelakang Kibum yang tengah mengusap pipinya dengan kasar. Entah kapan pipi putih itu telah teraliri airmata.

"Kenapa eonnie tak mengatakannya padaku?!" Kibum melangkah masuk seraya menghentakkan kaki. Menghempaskan tas selempangnya diatas lantai.

"Waeyo, Kibummie?" Ryeowook berjongkok didepan Kibum yang sudah terduduk dan terisak. Pandangannya beralih pada Siwon yang masih berdiri didekat pintu setelah menutupnya. "Wae gurae, Siwon-ssi?"

"Itu..." Siwon memalingkan pandangannya kesamping. Terlihat gugup sekaligus tak tega mendengar isakan Kibum.

"Kibummie?" Ryeowook memeluk bahu bergetar Kibum. Mengelusnya perlahan. Bagai mengerti akan kesedihan gadis muda itu, manik Ryeowook mulai berkaca-kaca. "Uljima~"

"Eonnie..." Kibum mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap Ryeowook lama seraya menahan isakannya dengan menggigit bibir. "Kenapa kau tak cerita padaku?"

Cukup lama Ryeowook bertatapan dengan Kibum. Mulai mengerti akan maksud dari gadis yang sudah dianggap adiknya itu.

"Sejak kapan?" Kibum menghapus kembali air mata yang mengalir tanpa jeda dipipinya.

"Belum lama." Ryeowook memalingkan wajah. Tak sanggup menatap Kibum yang menunggu jawabannya. Begitu pun Siwon yang sedari tadi diam menanggapi keduanya. "Apa yang kau tahu, Kibummie?"

Kibum menghela nafasnya untuk menetralkan isakannya. Melakukannya beberapa kali hingga dirasa keadaannya cukup baik untuk berbicara. "Eonnie tahu kan malam ini mereka sedang berkumpul merayakan keberhasilan konser di Jepang?"

Ryeowook mengangguk. Tak berniat menginterupsi penjelasan Kibum.

"Siwon oppa mengajakku. Aku pikir eonnie akan datang. Karena itu aku menerima ajakan Siwon oppa. Tapi kenapa eonnie tak ada? Wae?"

Kibum kembali terisak. Memukul-mukul pundak Ryeowook pelan. "Sungmin eonnie bahkan ada disana. Dia juga bingung ketika kutanyai kenapa eonnie tak ada disana. Wae, eonnie? Kenapa kau tak cerita padaku?"

"Mianhae, Kibummie." Ryeowook menunduk. Menyembunyikan kesedihannya yang terlihat jelas. Hatinya belum siap untuk menerima perubahan. Ditambah lagi kedatangan Kibum yang membuat keadaannya semakin memburuk. Tidak seperti ini yang Ryeowook inginkan. Dia perlu menata hati sesaat sebelum orang lain tahu keadaannya.

Namun sepertinya semua rencananya tak berjalan mulus.

"Yesung oppa datang bersama orang lain, eonnie. Ada apa diantara kalian?" Tatapan Kibum jelas menuntut jawaban. Memandang Ryeowook yang kini sudah terisak dengan bahu yang bergetar. "Aku sakit hati karena kau tak menceritakannya padaku, eonnie. Kenapa kau menyimpannya sendiri?"

Ryeowook tak tahan lagi. Bahunya semakin turun hingga menyentuh lantai flatnya. Tangisannya yang mengeras terdengar perih di telinga Siwon. Di maniknya yang sekelam hitam, terproyeksi Kibum yang beringsut memeluk bahu Ryeowook. Ikut menangis bersama. Menelantarkan sang pria yang hanya bisa berdiam. Memberikan waktu pada keduanya untuk bersama mencurahkan perasaannya yang terluka.

.

.

Ryeowook menatap datar pada televisi kecilnya. Berbagai channel yang berganti-ganti secara berkala tak membuatnya tertarik. Sinar matahari siang menerangi ruang flatnya yang kecil. Menelusup hingga sudut tersembunyi. Menandakan musim panas yang tengah melanda Seoul sedang berada di titik puncak. Berbagai bunga yang tengah mekar bisa ditemui di sepanjang jalan. Memperindah suasana hingga membuatmu betah untuk berlama-lama berada didalam pesonanya meski sengatan matahari menembus hingga kulit terdalam.

Namun rupanya Ryeowook tak sependapat. Warna warni pelangi tak mampu membuat wanita berumur 23 tahun itu untuk bergerak menjauhi flatnya. Agaknya keheningan yang dibutuhkannya terpuaskan oleh ruangan itu. Meski berarti harus diterpa panas yang diatas suhu ruang, Ryeowook terlihat betah duduk di lantai. Bersandar pada ranjangnya dengan remote televisi di tangan.

Kibum memutuskan untuk menemaninya malam itu. Meminta Siwon untuk pulang sendiri dengan alasan bahwa keduanya perlu waktu sesaat. Mengerti akan keadaan, Siwon berpesan untuk tidak melakukan hal yang diluar batas kewajaran. Bukan tanpa alasan, seringkali Siwon mendengar berbagai kisah tentang keputusan akhir yang dipilih oleh beberapa orang yang berpikiran sempit. Berdalih tak sanggup menerima kenyataan, tak sedikit orang yang mengakhiri kesedihan dengan cara meninggalkan semuanya selamanya.

Malam itu, sambil berdesakan diranjang kecilnya, Ryeowook menceritakan semuanya. Bermula dari perasaan Yesung pada Kibum, kesalahpahaman keduanya, hingga keputusan yang mereka anggap paling tepat untuk penyelesaian permasalahan.

Kibum mendengarkan seksama untaian kata dari bibir Ryeowook. Pikirannya berkecamuk. Bagaimana bisa Yesung menyukainya hanya dengan sekilas pandangan, hingga rasa bersalah karena secara tidak langsung menjadi penyebab berakhirnya hubungan Ryeowook dan Yesung.

"Eonnie, apa eonnie yakin? Sepertinya ini hanya masalah kecil. Lagipula Yesung oppa sudah menjelaskan semuanya."

Ryeowook menghela nafas. Pemikiran itu sempat hinggap. Namun sepertinya memang keputusan itu adalah yang terbaik. "Tidak, Kibummie. Aku baru sadar. Ini begitu berat. Memang hanya permasalahan kecil di awalnya. Tapi itu saja sudah membuatku goyah. Bagaimana jika ada masalah yang lebih besar? Aku tak sanggup membayangkannya."

"Tapi ini kurang adil untuk Yesung oppa, eonnie." Kibum menggenggam tangan Ryeowook dan mengelusnya dengan ujung jari. "Selama ini dia sudah berusaha untukmu."

"Aku tahu." Ryeowook berbaring menyamping untuk bisa saling menatap. "Ini memang aneh. Tapi kenyataannya aku ini bodoh. Hanya mengandalkan perasaan yang belum tumbuh kuat untuk dijadikan penopang. Aku harus mengatur ulang perasaanku agar bisa diandalkan, Kibummie."

"Perasaanmu akan kuat seiring berjalannya waktu, eonnie."

"Jika seperti itu, seharusnya Yesung oppa juga mempertahankannya. Tapi itu tak terjadi. Kami berdua memang belum sanggup untuk bersama, Kibummie. Ini sudah menjadi keputusan kami yang terbaik."

Lamunan Ryeowook terusik oleh suara televisi yang mendadak menarik perhatiannya. Rupanya sekian lama terdiam membuat tangannya terhenti untuk menekan tombol remote asal dan berhenti di salah satu channel.

"_...Mereka diketahui baru saja menjalin hubungan belum lama ini. Keduanya belum memberikan konfirmasi. Begitu pula pihak agency. Dari beberapa teman keduanya, diketahui bahwa memang beberapa kali keduanya sempat pergi bersama. Ini merupakan berita yang mengejutkan. Mengingat Yesung sangat jarang memperlihatkan kehidupan pribadinya. Wanita yang berhasil menarik hati Yesung dikenal sebagai seorang model salah satu brand pakaian ternama kelas dunia..."_

Aliran hangat itu kembali terlihat dikedua pipi Ryeowook. Berjalan perlahan untuk menggantung sesaat di dagu wanita itu sebelum akhirnya berakhir diatas bantal yang tengah didekap Ryeowook. Menggigit bibir untuk menahan perasaannya, Ryeowook mematikan televisi.

"Ini bahkan belum seminggu..."

.

.

Siwon meraih cup berisi es kopi yang dibelinya dari cafe di lobi kantor manajemen. Titik embun yang membasahi sekeliling cup menandakan bahwa minuman itu cukup lama diabaikannya. Telapak tangannya yang besar terasa basah saat genggamannya mengarahkan bibir gelas kearah bibirnya yang terasa kering. Udara begitu panas. Kaos tanpa lengan yang dipakainya bahkan sudah basah karena keringat. Menandakan aktivitas fisik yang dilakukannya cukup berat.

Pria itu berjalan menuju ruangan lain. Dimana sang leader grup mereka tengah berdiri didepan kipas angin tinggi yang diletakkan disudut ruangan. Kipas angin lebih efektif dibandingkan air conditioner jika suhu tubuh sedang meninggi. Sama sepertinya, pria yang lebih tua dari Siwon itupun bermandikan keringat. Dengan salah satu tangan memegang botol mineral dengan uap dingin yang menguar disekeliling botol.

Berdiri dibelakang Yesung, Siwon menoleh kebelakang. Member lain terlihat tengah beristirahat dengan menyelonjorkan kaki disudut yang berseberangan dengan tempatnya berdiri. Merasa mendapatkan privacy meski hanya sedikit, Siwon mendekati sang leader. Berdiri tenang disana dan menyeruput es kopinya hingga habis.

"Hyung."

"Hm?" Yesung menoleh sesaat ke belakang, memastikan bahwa memang ada orang yang memanggilnya. Udara panas ditambah dengan kelelahan akibat jadwal latihan yang panjang kadang membuat Yesung berhalusinasi.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Tanpa basa basi, Siwon bertanya. Cupnya yang sudah kosong diletakkannya diatas meja disamping kipas. Menunggu jawaban dari sang leader seraya berkacak pinggang dengan satu tangan. Tangan lain digunakannya untuk mengipasi lehernya yang tengah dialiri keringat.

"Tak ada apa-apa." Yesung melepaskan kacamata tanpa lensanya. Meletakkannya berdampingan dengan cup kosong milik Siwon diatas meja.

"Eey... Aku tahu, hyung. Jangan berbohong. Kau berbeda belakangan ini." Siwon mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajah. Memukul pelan bahu Yesung lalu mengalungkan lengannya dileher pria bermarga Kim itu. "Hyung tahu? Malam itu saat aku dan Kibum berpamitan untuk pulang lebih awal, kami kerumah Ryeowook."

Siwon hampir saja terjatuh kedepan saat Yesung dengan tiba-tiba berbalik dan membekap mulutnya. Membalikkan keadaan dimana Yesunglah yang kini mengalungkan lengan dilehernya dengan tenaga yang cukup kuat.

"Ya! Pelankan suaramu!" Bisikan Yesung ditelinganya membuat Siwon bergidik. Nafas pria bermarga Kim itu begitu dekat hingga terasa menggelitik ditelinga Siwon. Dipukulnya tangan sang leader yang tengah membekap mulutnya, lalu berdiri berdampingan didepan kipas dengan tenang seperti tak terjadi apa-apa. Untung member lain tengah fokus mengistirahatkan diri hingga menghiraukan keduanya.

"Aish... Sakit hyung!" Siwon mengelus tengkuknya yang tertekan lengan Yesung. "Jelaskan padaku. Kenapa kau seperti itu, huh?"

"Kau tak perlu tahu." Yesung menetralkan detak jantungnya yang terasa terpacu karena khawatir pembicaraan mereka terdengar member lain.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku diam saja? Kibum selalu menceritakan keadaan Ryeowook. Aku kan jadi ikut penasaran." Siwon menyenggol lengan Yesung. Mengacak rambut hitam pendeknya yang lembab karena keringat. Setelah latihan selesai, Siwon yakin dia akan langsung melesat menuju kamar ganti dan mengguyur tubuhnya dengan air dingin. Membayangkannya pun Siwon bahkan sudah bisa merasakan fantasi kesegarannya.

"Apa yang Kibum katakan?" Yesung menoleh dan memandang Siwon penuh tanda tanya.

"Yaahh... Setelah mereka berdua menangis bersama malam itu, Kibum bilang Ryeowook jadi sedikit tertutup. Dia jarang keluar rumah kecuali bekerj- Ah! Hyung! Kau jawab pertanyaanku dulu! Ada ada denganmu?" Bagai tersadar, Siwon langsung menghentikan untaian informasi miliknya dan meminta pertanggung jawaban pada Yesung atas pertanyaannya yang belum terjawab.

Yesung sempat tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan Siwon yang kadang mudah terkecoh. Sekali lagi dia menoleh kebelakang. Memastikan bahwa pembicaraan mereka berdua tak akan terdengar oleh orang lain.

"Aku akan menceritakannya lengkap untukmu nanti. Beritahu saja aku apa yang kau tahu."

Siwon berdecak kesal mendapati leadernya itu kadang bisa menjadi orang yang pelit dan tak mau dibujuk. Kesan pemimpin yang harus mendapatkan laporan terlebih dahulu sebelum memberikan informasi agaknya melekat kuat dalam pribadi pria itu.

Mengabaikan posisinya yang tak bisa berbuat banyak untuk mendapatkan penjelasan dari Yesung, Siwon menceritakan apa yang diketahuinya. Bermula dari kegusaran Kibum saat melihat Yesung yang datang bersama wanita lain, kunjungan tiba-tiba Kibum dan Siwon ke flat Ryeowook yang berakhir dengan isak tangis kedua wanita itu, hingga pembicaraan saat Kibum menginap di rumah Ryeowook.

"Ryeowook bilang kau tak mempertahankannya, hyung." Siwon mengakhiri cerita panjangnya dengan satu kalimat yang berkesan menyalahkan Yesung.

Yesung mengernyit tak senang saat mendengar ucapan Siwon. Wajahnya merengut tak suka dan pandangan matanya memicing. "Kelihatannya aku seperti itu ya?"

Siwon mengangguk.

Yesung mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Terang saja. Kami bahkan tak ada tawar menawar saat memutuskan hubungan."

Siwon mendengus. "Perbendaharaan kata-katamu payah, hyung."

Yesung mengabaikan protes Siwon dengan mendelik tajam pada pria tinggi itu. "Kau mau mendengar ceritaku tidak?"

Siwon mengangguk. Lagi. Dengan wajah merengut tak suka dan kesal karena menahan hati mendapati leadernya dalam mood tak baik untuk diajak bercanda. "Ne."

Yesung meminum kembali air mineralnya sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. "Aku pikir ini memang yang kami butuhkan. Aku dan Ryeowook sama-sama belum bisa berpikir realistis dan masih kekanak-kanakkan. Lucu sebenarnya karena kami sanggup bertahan beberapa bulan tanpa adanya rasa yang kuat."

Pria itu menoleh pada Siwon yang setia mendengarnya tanpa menginterupsi. "Apa yang Ryeowook katakan memang tepat. Sukurlah dia berpikir seperti itu. Sekian lama sendiri, ternyata aku tak berhasil dalam pengalaman percintaanku yang pertama."

"Menyedihkan." Siwon bergumam. "Manager hyung tak bertanya tentang ini?"

"Tentu saja aku ditanyai. Mau bagaimana lagi. Manager hyung juga menyerahkan semuanya padaku. Kau tahu kan manager hyung tak terlalu suka ikut campur dalam masalah pribadi kita?"

Siwon mengangguk menyetujui. "Lalu member lain?"

Yesung menggeleng. "Aku baru menceritakannya padamu. Member lain belum menanyakannya. Aku juga belum siap memberitahukan ke banyak orang."

"Lalu gosipmu dengan wanita lain?"

Yesung berpikir dia tengah ada di acara talk show kali ini. Padahal Kyuhyun yang terkenal dengan omongan tajam di acara yang dipandu pria paling muda itu, tapi kenapa Siwon yang menggebu-gebu mengorek informasi darinya?

"Hanya permainan bisnis untuk popularitas. Ini juga kubutuhkan untuk menutupi Ryeowook dari media."

"Kau belum memberitahu Ryeowook tentang ini kan? Bagaimana jika dia mendengarnya dari infotainment dan menilaimu jelek?"

Yesung terdiam. Ucapan Siwon memang tak salah. Mungkin saja Ryeowook sudah mendengar berita ini dan menyimpan sakit hati yang besar karena dengan cepatnya dia digantikan.

"Aku belum mengatakannya."

"Jangan biarkan dia berpikiran negatif tentangmu, hyung." Siwon meraih air mineral milik Yesung dan menenggaknya habis. "Kau masih punya kesempatan untuk menjelaskannya daripada dia harus menebak-nebak dengan jawaban tak pasti. Wanita itu sensitif."

"Aku tahu. Hanya saja waktunya belum tepat." Yesung menyelonjorkan kakinya kelantai. Menahan bobot tubuhnya pada kedua lengan yang terjulur ke belakang. Siwon pun merendahkan badan untuk mengikutinya duduk dilantai ruang latihan.

"Lagipula aku pikir kami berdua perlu bicara dengan pikiran yang lebih jernih kali ini."

"Aku setuju." Siwon tersenyum lebar. Setidaknya ada yang bisa dilakukannya daripada berdiam diri dengan penasaran yang tak kunjung terjawab.

"Hei."

Siwon menoleh saat Yesung menyenggol lengannya.

"Kau berkencan dengan Kibum?"

"Ne." Siwon tersenyum sebelum dengan tiba-tiba ekspresi wajahnya berubah menjadi menakutkan. "Kau tak berniat merebutnya kan, hyung?!"

"Ya! Apa maksudmu?"

Hampir saja kepalan tangan Yesung menyentuh kepala Siwon jika suara keras Kyuhyun memenuhi ruangan. Dengan cepat Siwon berdiri dan berlari menjauhi Yesung.

"Ayo latihan lagiii...!"

.

.

Yesung menekan topi di kepalanya agar masuk semakin dalam. Kacamata tanpa lensa yang dia pakai pun tak luput dari perhatiannya. Berusaha untuk tak menonjolkan dirinya, Yesung duduk di salah satu bangku taman dan menunduk untuk memainkan ponselnya meski yang dilakukannya hanya membaca pesan-pesan yang diterimanya beberapa saat lalu.

'_Oppa, aku dan Ryeowook eonnie sedang berbelanja. Kau masih menunggu?'_

Jemari Yesung bergerak untuk membaca pesan lainnya.

'_Kami sedang berjalan pulang. Tunggulah sebentar.'_

Menghela nafasnya, Yesung menengadah. Membiarkan wajahnya diterpa sinar lampu jalan sesaat. Lalu kembali menunduk ketika beberapa orang berjalan mendekat. Menggerutu kecil karena sudah lama menunggu dalam penyamaran.

Pria itu mengedarkan kembali pandangannya saat ponselnya bergetar menandakan sebuah panggilan masuk. Yesung bukannya mengacuhkan panggilan yang masuk, melainkan itu adalah tanda baginya bahwa yang ditunggunya tengah mendekat.

Benar saja. Sekitar 10 meter dari tempatnya menunggu, dua orang wanita berjalan kearahnya. Berbincang seraya memegang kantung belanja dimasing-masing tangan. Yesung pun berdiri. Menunggu hingga waktu yang tepat untuk menyapa.

"Ryeowookie."

Wanita dengan topi rajut merahnya itu tersentak. Berhenti berjalan tepat di depan sang pemanggil. Wajahnya terkejut namun tak lama mulai melembut. Menggerakkan bibirnya untuk tersenyum meski kecil.

"Hm."

Kibum yang berdiri di samping Ryeowook menegur. "Oppa?"

"Hai." Bagaikan tak ada apa-apa, Yesung balas menyapa. "Baru pulang berbelanja?"

"Ne." Kibum mengangguk. Menyenggol lengan Ryeowook dan berbisik pelan. "Aku duluan, eonnie."

Mau tak mau Ryeowook mengangguk. Karena dia tahu, Yesung disini untuk menunggunya.

"Oppa, masih ada yang harus kukerjakan. Aku pulang duluan, ne."

Yesung mengangguk. Membiarkan dia dan Ryeowook terdiam beberapa saat sebelum Yesung berinisiatif untuk menarik tangan Ryeowook dan mengajaknya masuk ke taman lebih dalam. Tanpa banyak bicara, Ryeowook berjalan di belakang Yesung. Tahulah dia, pria itu membawanya pada bangku lain yang agak jauh hingga mendapatkan privacy.

"Ada apa?" Ryeowook meletakkan kantung belanja di samping tubuhnya. Menyandarkan punggung pada sandaran bangku di belakangnya.

Yesung yang duduk berdampingan dengan wanita itu hanya terdiam. Otaknya mencari-cari alasan yang tapat untuk bisa menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan padanya.

"Kau, apa kabar?" Kaku, Yesung balik bertanya.

"Baik." Ryeowook menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya pelan. Matanya tak lepas menatap lampu jalan yang sinarnya meredup karena bohlamnya sudah lama tak diganti. Malam ini taman lebih sepi. Memberi kesempatan bagi keduanya untuk bebas berbicara meski yang ada hanya kehampaan karena tak kunjung memulai percakapan berarti.

"Yang kemarin it-"

"Sudah tak perlu." Ryeowook memutus pembicaraan. Tangannya meraih kantung belanja sebelum Yesung menahannya.

"Kau mau kemana? Tunggu sebentar."

Ryeowook kembali duduk. Mungkin berada disini beberapa saat lebih lama tak akan membuang dan menyia-nyiakan waktunya.

"Aku tak akan membicarakan masalah hubungan kita."

Ryeowook diam. Tak berniat menanggapi ucapan Yesung.

Yesung paham. Ryeowook bukanlah tipe wanita banyak bicara yang membiarkan pria sepertinya mendengar ocehan tanpa henti hingga membuat sakit kepala. Meski tak bicara, Yesung tahu Ryeowook akan mendengarkan.

"Mungkin kau sudah mendengar berita tentangku."

Ryeowook mengangguk. "Sudah."

"Itu tak seperti yang kau pikirkan." Yesung menoleh. Mendapati Ryeowook tetap diam dengan pandangan lurus kedepan. Menghela nafas, Yesung melanjutkan. "Bisnis terkadang mencampuri kehidupan pribadi. Wanita yang digosipkan denganku hanyalah alat dari perusahaannya yang menginginkan kepopuleran. Tak ada hubungan apa-apa diantara kami. Lagipula sebelum berita ini muncul, kami memang sudah lebih dulu mengenal."

"Tak apa." Ryeowook tersenyum. Lalu tertawa kecil. "Seharusnya oppa bisa mengatakan ini di telepon. Kenapa harus merepotkan diri untuk menemuiku?"

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu." Yesung menolehkan kepalanya. "Melihat keadaanmu."

Ryeowook mengangguk-angguk. "Aku baik-baik saja," gumamnya.

"Ya. Kau terlihat baik." Yesung tersenyum. "Maaf jika aku mengganggumu."

"Tidak." Gelengan kepala Ryeowook membuat rambut panjangnya ikut bergoyang pelan. "Sebaliknya, oppa yang akan merasa terganggu jika harus menyempatkan diri menemuiku."

Yesung tersenyum kecil. Lalu keheningan kembali melingkupi keduanya. Yesung masih merasa betah duduk seperti ini. Bagaikan liburan dari kepenatan pekerjaan yang melandanya beberapa waktu belakangan.

"Oppa."

Menyadari Ryeowook memanggilnya, Yesung menoleh. "Hm?"

"Mulai sekarang," wanita itu menatap Yesung tepat di kedua matanya. "Lakukanlah apa yang oppa inginkan. Kita sudah tak punya ikatan apa-apa."

Yesung tersenyum kecut. Lebih memilih memandangi kolam pasir didepannya daripada membalas tatapan Ryeowook yang terlihat berbeda. "Kenapa kau tenang sekali?"

"Tidak." Ryeowook menggeleng. "Aku hanya berpikir logis."

Meresapi kata-kata Ryeowook, Yesung memejamkan mata. Dengan instingnya, tangannya bergerak menuju pangkuan Ryeowook dan meraih jemari wanita itu. Menggenggam dan meremasnya pelan. "Jika itu maumu."

Ryeowook merasa salah tingkah. Kenapa disaat mereka sudah memutuskan untuk tak bersama Yesung justru bersikap baik padanya? Ataukah memang sejak dulu Yesung bersikap baik, hanya saja dia yang mengingkari dan merasa bahwa pria itu ingin menyenangkannya?

Disaat berbagai kemungkinan masih menghinggapi pikirannya, dering ponsel yang berasal dari tas kecilnya terdengar. Mengaburkan bayang-bayang ilusi akan kebingungan sesaatnya. Tersenyum tak enak, Ryeowook mengarahkan layar ponselnya pada Yesung.

"Ini Sungmin eonnie, oppa."

"Hm." Yesung tersenyum kecil. "Angkatlah."

"Yeobseo?" Tanpa melepaskan genggaman keduanya yang bertaut, Ryeowook menggumam untuk menyapa sang penelpon.

"Eonnie, kenapa kau menangis? Ada apa?" Pandangan Ryeowook yang kebingungan bertemu dengan manik Yesung yang menyiratkan rasa penasaran. Saling bertatapan, Ryeowook berusaha fokus pada kalimat terbata-bata Sungmin di seberang telpon.

"Tidak mungkin..."

Sekian lama diterpa rasa bingung dari kabar yang dibawa Sungmin, Yesung mengernyitkan keningnya mendapati genggaman tangannya terasa mengerat. Jemari kecil yang sedari tadi Yesung lindungi dalam telapak tangannya mulai terasa bergetar. Disusul dengan mata Ryeowook yang memerah dan mulai mengeluarkan bulir air mata secara tiba-tiba.

Menuruti instingnya, Yesung sigap mengelus punggung tangan Ryeowook dengan jari. Berharap bahwa gerakan ringannya mampu untuk menenangkan Ryeowook yang terlihat kalut hingga tak sanggup bergerak. Segera diambilnya ponsel milik Ryeowook yang terlepas dari pegangannya karena tangan sang pemilik benda yang melemas. Untunglah panggilan itu masih tersambung.

"Sungmin, ini Yesung. Ada apa?"

.

.

Ruangan itu terlihat ramai dengan orang-orang yang datang untuk memberikan penghormatan terakhir. Isak tangis dan haru tak jarang terdengar begitu menyayat dan mengundang siapapun untuk ikut merasakan kesedihan. Beberapa orang berpakaian hitam dibalut sepotong kain putih dengan dua garis hitam di lengan duduk berjejer menatap altar kecil di tengah ruangan. Dimana sebuah figura berisi foto seorang laki-laki kecil dengan senyumnya yang menawan.

Ryeowook meletakkan bunga aster putih disamping foto itu lalu diikuti Yesung. Bersama keduanya melakukan penghormatan dan mendoakan agar kedamaian menghampiri sang laki-laki kecil. Menggigit bibirnya dan berusaha tersenyum, Ryeowook memeluk wanita paruh baya yang sedari tadi meraung menangisi kepergian putra bungsunya.

"Eommonim, Joonwoo sudah tenang sekarang. Berdoalah yang terbaik untuknya." Mengelus pundak rapuh sang ibu, Ryeowook menyampaikan rasa simpatinya. Tangisnya kembali pecah kala mengingat salah satu muridnya di rumah sakit anak ini telah berpulang akibat leukimia yang diidapnya sejak lama.

"Joonwoo adalah anak yang cerdas dan berbakti." Ryeowook kembali terisak meski berusaha menguatkan ibu Joonwoo yang memeluknya erat dengan raungan kesedihan.

"Terima kasih, Kim-ssaem. Joonwoo sangat senang memiliki guru seperti Anda." Pria paruh baya disebelah ibu Joonwoo menjawab. Sadar bahwa istrinya tak akan kuat untuk membalas ucapan Ryeowook akibat terlalu sedih ditinggal putra terkecil mereka.

Selanjutnya Ryeowook bergerak kesamping. Mendekati dua orang remaja laki-laki di samping ayah Joonwoo. Memberikan bela sungkawanya sekaligus menguatkan kedua kakak Joonwoo yang terlihat terpukul.

Berdiri dengan kedua kakinya yang lemas, Ryeowook mengusap wajahnya yang basah. Dia bahkan lupa bahwa ada Yesung disampingnya jika pria itu tak merangkul bahunya agar dia mampu berjalan.

Melayangkan pandangan terima kasih pada Yesung, Ryeowook berjalan keluar ruangan. Kesedihan akan kehilangan bukan hal yang baru bagi Ryeowook. Sudah kesekian kalinya dia mengalami kejadian yang sama. Profesinya sebagai tenaga pengajar di rumah sakit dengan murid seorang pasien yang tengah sakit keras mengajarkannya bahwa kehidupan begitu berharga. Menyadarkannya bahwa akan sangat menyakitkan bagi orang yang kehilangan dan ditinggalkan kerabat yang disayangi jika saat itu datang. Kematian adalah misteri yang tak akan bisa dipecahkan oleh siapapun meski dengan metode dan teknologi apapun.

Keduanya berjalan menuju lorong yang agak sepi. Menduduki bangku yang diletakkan di salah satu sudut dinding. Isakan Ryeowook masih terdengar sesekali. Membuat Yesung tergerak untuk menenangkan Ryeowook yang terlihat begitu sedih.

"Hei." Dipegangnya wajah Ryeowook dengan kedua tangan di masing-masing pipi. Mengusap airmata di wajah itu dengan lembut. "Sudahlah."

Ryeowook menggeleng. Menunduk dan mengusap lelehan yang mengalir keluar dari hidungnya. Merasa jijik meski dia tahu itu adalah airmata, bukan cairan kental seperti saat dia flu.

Mendapati Ryeowook yang merasa terganggu dengan airmata diwajahnya membuat Yesung mampu untuk tersenyum kecil melihat keluguan wanita itu. Diusapnya cairan yang turun dari hidung Ryeowook dengan ibu jari. Lalu mengarahkan agar kepala Ryeowook bersandar dipundaknya dan membelai belakang kepala bersurai panjang itu.

"Ya sudah. Menangislah sepuasmu."

Yesung bisa merasakan lengan yang melingkari pinggangnya. Diikuti dengan raungan yang tertahan dibahunya. Yesung tak perduli kemejanya akan basah walau dia tahu dia tak membawa pakaian ganti karena langsung melesat ke rumah sakit begitu menutup panggilan dari Sungmin. Fokusnya saat ini adalah menemani dan menenangkan Ryeowook sebelum perawat muda itu datang menemui mereka dan mengambil alih posisinya.

Cukup lama menumpahkan kesedihan di bahu Yesung, Ryeowook mengangkat wajah dan mengusapnya pelan. Berharap dapat membuat wajahnya lebih baik meski dia tahu wajahnya pasti memerah dengan mata bengkak. Untunglah kedatangan Yesung yang tak memakai penyamaran untuk menemaninya ke rumah sakit tak mengundang banyak tatapan penuh tanya. Seakan tahu keadaan, orang-orang di rumah sakit lebih memilih untuk diam dan menjaga ketenangan daripada harus meributkan kedatangan idol ditengah-tengah suasana duka.

"Terima kasih, oppa." Menghela nafas untuk menenangkan dan mengurangi kesedihan, Ryeowook berkata tulus. Tersenyum sesaat seraya menatap Yesung yang balas memandangnya. "Maaf karena merepotkanmu."

"Hm." Yesung tersenyum lega mendapati Ryeowook mulai bisa menguasai emosinya kembali. "Tak apa."

"Sekali lagi terima kasih." Ryeowook bersungguh-sungguh. Sudut matanya melihat Sungmin yang datang dari ujung lorong dengan seragam dinas perawatnya. "Terima kasih untuk semuanya. Untuk kebersamaan kita. Terima kasih, Yesung oppa."

To Be Continue

Helloo...

Entah bagaimana saya harus mengatakannya. Tapi saya benar-benar sangat berterima kasih dan menghargai review serta kesabaran kalian menunggu kelanjutan fic ini. Melihat dari lamanya saya untuk mengupdate dan kesederhanaan isi cerita, ternyata masih ada yang mengharapkan fic ringan ini untuk berlanjut. Saya benar-benar berterima kasih.

Sebelumnya saya sudah pernah mengatakan bahwa fic ini sudah memiliki draft kasar berisi inti cerita. Berdasarkan itu pula, saya menyampaikan bahwa next chap adalah bagian epilog.

Karenanya, besar kemungkinan bahwa saya akan mempercepat untuk mengupdate. Sehingga saya tidak punya fic yang 'ngutang'. Ini juga sebagai pertimbangan bahwa saya akan mengeluarkan fic baru berchapter disamping one shoot yang kadang saya publish *kode*

Kayaknya yang diatas bukan saya deh. Saya mulai serius dan kaku lagi *sigh

Hahahahaha. Okelah...

Say thanks to : Lilisyewookcloudsymail. com, Ikke R. Wook, Guest 9/14, **kim niwook** (2x - gomawo), jung hyo ra, elfishy09, KimRyeonii, Yewook Turtle, Guest 9/11, tarry24792, MeyMey8495, Kim Anna, piyooo, ryeosun, fifin yefi 137, Yulia CloudSomnia, HanamiKim, ziyah, EternalClouds2421, qithienfivedhie, RyeoTa4707, ClouDyRyeoRez, Anik0405, bluerose, melochoco, sushimakipark, jongwookie, adeismaya, mie2ryeosom, UyunElfRyeowook, foreverYEWOOK, lailatul. maghfiroh. 16, Guest 9/6, RiyantiKWS, pinzame, YongWook, wooks, MyryeongkU, kim midori kimi, 77clouds, **stevani** (reviewnya masuk kok ^^), Heldamagnae, dwiihae, Kyuhyun's Girl, L'Affect, chaecha, Ai Rin Lee, YRs, dheek. enha1, Anissa Lee13, Lee cha woon, Veeclouds, Nuraya sarang, hanazawa kay, Haneul kim, Ryeona, yws, Guest 9/5, LQ, cloud prince, cloudsKim, Double Kims, R'Rin4869, nova137, meidi96, chaerashin, yoon HyunWoon, **and** reaRelf.

Maaf untuk nama yang tidak tercantum dan salah penulisan nama.

Salam kenal untuk semua reader dan reviewer baru. Terima kasih.

Terima kasih juga untuk yang sudah memfavoritkan dan memfollow.

Chingudeul jjang...! ^^

Sign,

Kiki Hanni

Review?


	6. Chapter 6

Annyeonghaseyooo

Sesuai janji saya kemarin, epilog bakal saya publish lebih cepat. Sukur bisa kelaksana. Hehehe

Okay! Gidaehaedo joha, Let's Go!

Title : Love / Chapter 6 - Epilog

Main Pair : Kim Jongwoon, Kim Ryeowook

Other Cast : Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae, Kim Kibum, Choi Siwon

Rated : T

Warning : Genderswitch, OoC (untuk kepentingan cerita), typo (saya sudah berusaha semampunya), umur tidak sesuai, tema umum

Disclaimer : Cast milik dirinya sendiri (namun masih tanggung jawab orang tua dan dibawah naungan Tuhan), Super Junior teken kontrak sama SM Entertainment. Saya hanya pinjam nama dan karakter.

Please Do Not Bashing The Chara!

- Ask Permission From Me For Copy Paste -

Thank you

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

**6 Bulan Kemudian**

Yesung menyerahkan buket bunga besar itu pada sang wanita. Tersenyum cerah lalu maju untuk mengecup pipinya. Wanita itu merona. Memukul pelan lengan atas Yesung dengan senyum malu-malu.

"Selamat ya."

Yesung bergerak kekiri. Menghampiri sang pria yang berdiri dengan wajah tampannya yang begitu bahagia.

"Hei." Yesung mengepalkan tinjunya kedepan. Dibalas dengan kepalan tangan yang sama beradu diudara.

"Terima kasih sudah datang, hyung."

Yesung mencibir seraya menoyor dahi pria tampan itu. "Kau mengolokku?"

Pria itu tertawa. "Kau kan sibuk, hyung."

"Ini pertunanganmu, Donghae-ya." Yesung melirik Eunhyuk yang berdiri manis disamping Donghae. Wanita itu tersenyum lebar. Tapi Yesung tahu, atensi wanita itu adalah pada kalimat lain yang akan keluar dari mulutnya. "Jika aku tak datang, kau tahu kan, Eunhyuk sangat menyeramkan sangat mengamuk. Bisa-bisa aku butuh beristirahat di rumah sakit setelahnya."

"Ya!"

Yesung tertawa dan mengaduh sakit disaat bersamaan ketika Eunhyuk mencubit lengannya. Ketiganya tertawa lepas.

"See?"

Donghae menepuk bahu Yesung dan mengangguk. Sebelah tangannya merangkul pinggang Eunhyuk. "Nikmati pestanya, hyung."

Yesung berjalan menjauhi pasangan muda itu. Berjalan sembari berhenti beberapa kali untuk menyapa orang-orang yang dikenalnya. Disudut ruang ballroom mewah itu dia bisa melihat member lain sedang berkumpul. Yesung mengangkat sebelah tangannya saat tahu Kangin tengah melihat ke arahnya.

Yesung tidak datang bersama teman-temannya. Perbedaan jadwal membuatnya harus puas menumpang pada mobil sang manager. Membawa mobil sendiri dirasanya cukup merepotkan jika harus menghadiri acara dimana banyak undangan yang datang. Dibandingkan harus merepotkan diri sendiri dengan parkir dan sebagainya, Yesung lebih suka sesekali merepotkan orang lain. Untung saja managernya paham akan sifat pria itu dan hanya memukul main-main lengannya saat Yesung mengutarakan maksudnya.

"Oppa!"

Yesung tersenyum lebar. Berjalan lebih cepat untuk menghampiri sang pemanggil.

"Kukira oppa tak datang." Wanita itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengalungi lengan Yesung. "Sudah lama kita tak bertemu."

"Hm." Yesung menepuk tangan yang tengah melingkar di lengannya. "Kau semakin cantik saja, Kibummie."

Kibum tertawa. Menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu pria di sebelahnya yang lain. Tak hanya dengan Yesung, dengan pria itu pun Kibum mengalungkan tangan di lengannya. "Siwon oppa sering membawaku ke klinik kecantikan untuk perawatan, oppa."

"Wow." Yesung tertawa kecil. "Dia memintamu untuk operasi?"

Pria lain yang tengah digandeng Kibum menggeleng. "Ani. Aku tak mengijinkannya. Dia sudah terlalu cantik untuk dioperasi, hyung."

Yesung mendengus. Bergeser sedikit untuk berbisik di telingan Kibum. "Siwon posesif sekali ya."

Kibum mengangguk seraya terkikik. "Ne, oppa."

"Hei, aku dengar."

Kibum meringis saat ujung hidungnya dicubit oleh Siwon. Tertawa kecil lalu berpamitan unutk menghampiri Sungmin yang tengah mengambil kudapan bersama Kyuhyun di sudut ruangan.

Perbincangan para pria kembali berlanjut. Semakin ramai saja ketika beberapa orang mulai bergabung. Merasa cukup dan mulai lelah berdiri, Yesung menyingkir untuk menjauh. Menduduki salah satu kursi diantara meja bulat yang ditata rapi berdekatan. Mengamati dalam diam orang-orang yang datang dan sesekali memperlihatkan senyumnya jika disapa.

Untung saja Donghae tak memperkenankan wartawan unutk masuk kedalam acara sehingga Yesung dapat bersantai tanpa perlu bersusah payah merangkai kata untuk menjawab pertanyaan wartawan yang mungkin akan menghampirinya. Donghae sudah mempersiapkan konferensi pers sebelum pesta dan berjanji akan memberikan rekaman pertunangan mereka lewat manajemen. Tak ada yang perlu ditakutkan karena semua sudah diatur sedemikian rupa.

Tiba-tiba Yesung tersentak. Perasaannya mengatakan akan terjadi sesuatu. Pria itu menegakkan punggungnya. Tak berani menoleh maupun mengedarkan pandangan karena begitu penasaran pada perasaannya. Dan saat itulah wanita itu lewat. Berjalan dari arah belakang pria itu, melewati punggungnya, lalu berbelok tepat didepan pandangannya.

Mata Yesung tak akan salah. Wanita dengan gaun selutut berwarna peach dan heels berwarna mutiara itu adalah wanita yang pernah dekat dengannya dulu. Rambut panjangnya kini berwarna hitam. Jepitan bunga yang disematkan disalah satu sisi rambutnya menahan surai itu untuk tak bergerak berlebihan hingga berantakan ketika wanita itu berlari kecil menuju Donghae dan Eunhyuk ditengah ruangan.

Yesung beranjak. Berjalan selangkah demi selangkah mendekati sang pemilik acara dan tamunya yang terlihat berbincang. Mengubah arah jalannya saat wanita yang diincarnya bergerak menjauh dan berhenti dimeja berisi kudapan.

Yesung tak tahu pasti. Namun tanpa sadar kakinya berhenti otomatis dibelakang wanita itu. Mengalahkan perasaannya saat menunggu perform di stage, Yesung merasa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dan darahnya mengalir deras dengan denyut nadi yang melaju.

"Hei." Memberanikan diri, Yesung menepuk pundak wanita itu. Menunggu saat-saat dimana keduanya akan saling berhadapan.

Yesung tersenyum. Wanita itu tak berubah. Wajahnya masih seperti terakhir kali Yesung bertemu. Mata coklat itu tetap berbinar. Dan yang terpenting, senyum itupun masih sama.

"Yesung oppa?"

"Hm." Yesung mengangguk. Berdehem dengan tangan yang menutup mulut. "Apa kabar, Ryeowookie?"

Wanita itu, Ryeowook, tertawa kecil lalu menggapai uluran tangan Yesung. Menyalaminya tanpa melepas senyum ramahnya. "Aku baik, oppa."

Yesung merasa kikuk. Sekian lama mereka tak bertemu namun pertemuan pertama justru terasa canggung.

"Sibuk?" Ryeowook menyuapkan potongan buah kedalam mulutnya. Mengunyahnya pelan hingga sari-sari buah memenuhi rongga mulutnya.

"Aku?" Yesung menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan wajah bodoh. tertawa dalam hati karena memperlihatkan ekspresi jeleknya didepan orang lain.

Ryeowook tertawa. Mengangguk seraya menunjuk Yesung dengan garpu buahnya. "Tentu saja, oppa. Kita sedang berbincang berdua disini."

Yesung mengusap tengkuknya. Terlihat bodoh sekali, Kim Jongwoon.

"Seperti biasa." Yesung menggoyang-goyangkan kepalanya. "Tapi setidaknya aku masih punya waktu cukup untuk beristirahat."

"Baguslah." Ryeowook menyingkirkan biji dalam potongan buah semangka di piring kecilnya. "Kudengar kalian akan comeback?"

"Aku tidak bisa membicarakannya."

Keduanya tertawa. Terlihat lebih nyaman sekarang. Yesung bersukur setidaknya Ryeowook tidak menolak keberadaannya.

"Kenapa kau terlambat datang?" Yesung bertanya seraya mencomot sepotong sashimi didekatnya.

"Ada sedikit urusan tadi." Ryeowook memenuhi piring kecilnya dengan beberapa kudapan lalu berjalan menuju salah satu sudut ruangan.

Dibelakang Ryeowook, Yesung berjalan membawa dua gelas berisi minuman. "Urusan dengan siapa? Kekasihmu?"

Ryeowook tertawa sebelum memukul bahu Yesung. "Aku belum punya kekasih, oppa."

"Benarkah?" Yesung mengerling jenaka. "Tak mungkin."

"Benar kok." Ryeowook mencibir dengan mulut penuh. "Jangan-jangan oppa yang sudah punya kekasih."

Yesung tertawa cukup keras. Mencubit pipi Ryeowook yang menggembung yang langsung mendapat balasan pukulan di bahu.

"Aku masih sendiri. Aku tak pernah memiliki hubungan lagi setelah denganmu."

Ryeowook terdiam. Menatap dalam manik hitam Yesung. Pria itu tersenyum. Menyesap minumannya dalam diam dengan bibir yang melengkung keatas. Ryeowook tahu Yesung masih memiliki pesonanya. Pria misterius yang terkesan dingin namun memiliki hati hangat dalam pancaran matanya.

"Aku juga."

Lirihan Ryeowook terdengar samar ditelinga Yesung. Yesung dapat menangkap maknanya. Tapi untuk meyakinkan, pria itu bertanya. "Kau bilang apa?"

Ryeowook menggeleng. Menusuk melon dengan garpu buah dan mengulurkannya pada Yesung. "Oppa mau?"

Yesung mengangguk. Menunjuk mulutnya yang terbuka bermaksud untuk minta disuapi.

Dengan wajah merona tipis Ryeowook menyuapkan buah itu kedalam mulut Yesung. Sempat kesal melihat ekspresi Yesung yang terlihat tak tersentuh dan terkesan biasa.

Tak tahu saja dia bahwa sebenarnya Kim Jongwoon menahan mati-matian detak jantung dan mimik wajahnya.

"Ah, ini sudah malam." Ryeowook melirik jam tangan di pergelangannya. Meletakkan piring kecilnya diatas meja lalu menatap Yesung dengan senyum tak enak. "Maaf oppa. Aku harus kembali."

"Benarkah?" Yesung merutuki dirinya yang tak membawa mobil kemari. Kenapa keputusannya menumpang tadi terasa sangat tidak tepat?

Ryeowook mengangguk. "Aku akan berpamitan pada Eunhyuk eonni dan Donghae oppa."

Bermaksud menemani Ryeowook, Yesung ikut berjalan bersisian. Menghampiri sang pemilik acara dan menyampaikan permintaan maaf Ryeowook yang pulang lebih dulu. Yesung bisa melihat kerlingan mata Donghae yang seakan memberikan semangat disana. Tersenyum kecil, Yesung kembali berjalan bersisian dengan Ryeowook menuju pintu keluar.

Keduanya hanya terdiam. Angin malam yang menyapa lengkap dengan dingin yang menyertainya terasa membelai lengan Ryeowook yang tak tertutupi apapun. Tapi wanita itu menyukainya. Angin yang melewatinya membawa wangi Yesung. Wangi maskulin dengan campuran bahan-bahan berkualitas tinggi.

Tangan Ryeowook terulur untuk memberhentikan taksi. Membuka pintunya dengan ragu saat transportasi itu sudah ada didepannya. Ryeowook menoleh, mendapati Yesung yang berdiri agak jauh darinya. Pria itu tersenyum. Mengangkat sebelah tangan dengan tangan lain di dalam saku celananya.

Ryeowook tersenyum. Menimbang-nimbang apakah seharusnya dia mengucapkan sesuatu sebelum masuk ke dalam taksi. Matanya menyipit saat sebuah truk besar dengan lampu terangnya datang dari arah punggung Yesung. Mengabaikan itu semua, Ryeowook mengangkat sudut bibirnya dengan wajah yang melembut.

"Oppa, mungkin kapan-kapan kita bisa makan atau minum kopi berdua. Kukira sepertinya kita bisa untuk pelan-pelan bersama lagi."

"Apa?" Yesung memajukan tubuhnya. Truk besar yang baru saja lewat membunyikan klaksonnya hingga membuat telinga Yesung berdengung dan tak bisa mendengar jelas apa yang Ryeowook katakan.

Ryeowook terkekeh mendapati Yesung setengah berlari kearahnya. Namun sayang, baru beberapa langkah, pria itu terjatuh. Ryeowook yang kaget sontak menyusul Yesung dan membantu pria itu berdiri. Memegangi lengannya agar Yesung bisa bertumpu pada tubuh kecilnya.

"Oppa! Gwaenchanayo?" Ryeowook terlihat panik saat Yesung mengaduh seraya menepuk telapak tangannya. Wanita itu mengambil alih memegang telapak tangan Yesung dan memeriksanya. Beberapa goresan merah akibat bergesekan dengan kerikil jalan tercetak disana.

"Gwaenchana." Yesung meringis. Membersihkan lengan baju dan celananya yang kotor karena debu jalanan. Dibantu Ryeowook yang juga menyingkirkan kotoran di tubuhnya, Yesung mempasrahkan diri saat wanita itu memutar-mutar tubuhnya untuk memeriksa keadaannya.

"Ya! Kenapa oppa bodoh sekali?"

Yesung tersenyum tak enak. Mendapati Yesung yang merasa bersalah dengan wajahnya yang lucu tak pelak membuat Ryeowook tertawa. Dipandangnya Yesung dengan tatapan tak percaya lalu kembali tertawa melihat pria itu tersenyum lebar hingga matanya menyipit.

Masih dengan tawanya, Ryeowook berbalik lalu melambai dan membungkuk pada sang sopir taksi. Mengisyaratkan bahwa dia meminta maaf karena tak jadi untuk menaiki taksi itu.

"Benar oppa tak apa?" Ryeowook kembali bertanya. Dipegangnya lengan Yesung lalu mengusapnya pelan. Sementara Yesung tetap meringis dan membungkuk membersihkan lututnya yang kotor.

"Ne."

Keduanya tertawa tanpa bisa ditahan. Saling berpandangan lalu kembali tertawa karena geli dengan kebodohan yang baru saja terjadi.

Mungkin mereka akan saling bertengkar, marah, salah paham, lalu kembali berbaikan. Mungkin keduanya akan mengulang kembali semuanya dari awal. Tapi mereka tahu, mereka tak akan mempermasalahkan itu semua. Karena mereka sadar masih bahwa keduanya sama-sama saling membutuhkan.

Mereka tak perlu waktu lama untuk saling mengenal meski pernah menyia-nyiakan waktu yang terbuang saat berpisah. Namun itu tak akan menjadi penghalang bagi keduanya. Karena seperti yang kita tahu, ada orang yang sudah saling kenal lama tapi tak bisa memahami. Dan keduanya yakin, menyayangi seseorang dimulai dari kesadaran diri sendiri.

End

Finally...

Sampailah kita di chapter ending. Terima kasih banyak untuk semua yang sudah membaca dan mengirimkan semangatnya lewat kata-kata yang dituang dalam kotak review.

Mungkin ada beberapa yang ga suka dengan fic ini. Entah dari ide ceritanya yang terlalu biasa, konflik dan plot yang ga greget, ficnya terkesan maksa, atau mungkin komposisi kalimatnya yang ngebosenin dan ga menarik. Tapi yang jelas saya bangga karena ini adalah karya saya sendiri. Hoho

Beberapa bagian dalam epilog ini terinspirasi oleh beberapa film. Yaitu The Vow dan 6 Years In Love (K-Movie). Yang satu tentang si gadis yang hilang ingatan, yang satu tentang pasangan yang pacaran 6 tahun tapi ternyata putus juga. Film yang cukup berkesan.

Ngomong-ngomong, ga sedikit ya reviewer yang bilang kalo chap kemarin mirip sama kisah cintanya. Meski kisah cinta saya juga miris, tapi semoga kisah cinta yang lain lebih baik ya. Hehe

Tunggu saya dengan cerita lainnya nee ^^

Say thanks to : parkyeol. ah17, kryopyreong, qithienfivedhie, tarry24792, Ikke R. Wook, Yulia CloudSomnia, L'Affect, KimRyeonii, RyeoTa4707, kim niwook, lilisyewookcloudsymail. com, cloud prince, Ai Rin Lee, pinzame, Yewook Turtle, ryeosun, danactebh, Anissa Lee13, chaecha, jongwookie, y. s, Babyblue0621, Kim Anna, Anik0405, ChoFanni, YongWook, Lee chaRaa, dheek. enha1, meidi96, Veeclouds, wooks, reaRelf, cartwightelfsuju. shawolshinee, hanazawa kay, LQ, dwiihae, lailatul. maghfiroh. 16, adeismaya, Yws, foreverYEWOOK, MyreongkU, nova137, mie2ryeosom, UyunElfRyeowook, EternalClouds2421, sushimakipark, chaerashin, Heldamagnae, yoon HyunWoon, and audrey musaena.

Maaf untuk nama yang tidak tercantum dan salah penulisan nama.

Salam kenal untuk semua reader dan reviewer baru. Terima kasih.

Terima kasih juga untuk yang sudah memfavoritkan dan memfollow.

Chingudeul jjang...! ^^

Sign,

Kiki Hanni

Can you give me your review for this last chap? ^^


End file.
